Chosen
by Miss Elizabeth Evans
Summary: Um começo diferente para Tiago e Lílian,onde antes ela era apaixonada por Remo,mas só descobriu o amor de verdade ao lado de Tiago. Deuses mitológicos,poderes ocultos e colares mágicos...Lílian não era apenas mais uma bruxa...
1. Apresentando Lily Evans

Capítulo 1

Apresentando Lily Evans

Era noite e o relógio marcava duas da madrugada em um castelo em algum lugar da Inglaterra. Já era sábado e enquanto muitos dormiam ansiosos pelo feriado, uma adolescente lutava contra si mesma em uma vã tentativa de dormir. Após meia hora se remexendo na cama e aceitando que não conseguiria pregar o olho ela começa a escrever em seu diário................:

Bem ...hum...oi....eu não sei muito bem como começar, pois nunca escrevi em um diário antes,mas é que andam acontecendo tantas coisas que eu tinha que desabafar com alguém ,mesmo que esse alguém seja um amontoado de papeis (sem ofensa!). Ai que demência a minha,eu esqueci de me apresentar...viu como eu sou meio louca? Já começo despejando tudo e nem ao menos falo quem sou...vai que você pensa que quem ta te escrevendo é um diabrete,um hipogrifo ou até mesmo um trasgo (hei,por acaso algum desses que eu citei sabe escrever???)...aiaiaiai...olha eu delirando de novo...bem que dizem que eu sou meio avoada,mas eu não acho isso,eu só penso um pouco demais,o que ás vezes é um problema,afinal é um monte de pensamento se amontoando na cabeça e de vez em quando chego a me pegar falando sozinha ,mas isso não e lerdeza,pra mim isso é supereficiência cerebral.

Ah, eu também converso sozinha quando estou dormindo,mas acho que nessas condições não conta neh? Por falar nisso,esse e um dos meus maiores medos: falar algum segredo ou algo que não devo enquanto estou dormindo,já imaginou que mico seria? Uma vez minhas amigas ate inventaram que eu estava falando umas coisas não comentáveis durante o sono,mas depois perante o meu desespero acabaram confessando que foi só invenção delas.

Ai,olha só ,comecei a divagar de novo e esqueci novamente de me apresentar,então deixa eu fazer isso logo antes que eu me esqueça e comece a falar,ou melhor, escrever sem parar. Bem ,meu nome é Lílian Evans,mas sempre me chamaram de Lily. Eu tenho 17 anos e estou na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts,onde curso o 7º ano.

Todos os alunos moram na escola,e só podemos ver nossos familiares nas férias,se bem que eu prefiro passar as férias de Natal aqui em Hogwarts mesmo, pois todas minhas amigas sempre ficam aqui e nós nos divertimos muito aprontando na escola,que geralmente fica vazia ,isso sem mencionar o banquete de Natal,que dura até altas horas devido a nossa empolgação ,se bem que o mais empolgado sempre é Dumbledore ,nosso diretor.

Ás vezes acho que ele tem mais ânimo que todos nós juntos, mesmo tendo mais idade que todos nós juntos também. A maioria dos alunos não o vê como um diretor,mas sim como um amigo,com exceção, é claro daqueles sonserinos nojentos que se acham os reis do mundo....

Bem,mas e melhor eu não começar a falar da conduta sonserina ,pois eu não quero encher as páginas do meu diário de palavrões e expressões de baixo escalão. O importante é que como eu disse, Dumbledore....

RRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

—AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Nesse instante Lily leva um susto e quase cai da cama,com diário,tinteiro e pena tudo junto..).

Por Merlim!Eu quase sofro um sério acidente caindo da cama, que susto! Tudo culpa da minha cara e querida amiga Sarah que divide o quarto comigo e sofre de roncos irremediáveis ,insuportáveis e extremamente escandalosos...eu hein...acho que ela tem problema...

Mas voltando ao que eu ia escrever.....ah não! Eu esqueci o que eu ia escrever (esqueci de mencionar que também sofro de falta de memória)...ai a Sarah tem que aprender a se controlar,olha o que ela fez. Bom, mas já que eu perdi minha linha de raciocínio, vou mudar de assunto. Já sei,vou falar sobre a principal causadora dos altos índices de poluição sonora na torre da Griffinória: Sarah Zimerman! Ela e uma das minha melhores amigas e eu gosto muito dela,por todas as qualidades que ela tem ,as quais não são poucas (vamos falar um pouco bem dela,já que acabei com a coitada com a história dos roncos).

E incrível como a nossa amizade nasceu,porque que eu me lembre eu não ia nem um pouco com a cara dela. Mas deixa eu descrever ela fisicamente : eu não sei quanto ela tem de altura,mas e um pouco mais do que eu (dizem que isso não e muito difícil porque sou baixinha,mas eu acho que na verdade os outros que usam saltos muito altos em relação a mim), ela tem pele morena,cabelos escuros e ondulados ate um pouco alem dos ombros,olhos escuros levemente puxados e usa aparelho,e sua marca registrada e um relógio rosa que ela sempre usa(eu acho meio gay,apesar de combinar muito bem com ela,não que ela seja gay).

Além do ronco,outro fator que a diferencia é risada,que eu particularmente acho uma delícia de se ouvir,apesar de encher o saco dela falando que se assemelha com a do Baby (da Família Dinossauro),personagem de um desenho trouxa.

E já que estou falando nisso vou escrever sobre minhas outras amigas :Trinity e Polyana. A Triny é de quem eu sou amiga há mais tempo,e antes a gente não se dava muito bem,ela até já quis me bater,mas com o tempo a gente se acertou e hoje eu não vivo sem ela. Ela tem o temperamento mais explosivo da turma e é muito dinâmica. Pode-se dizer que ela é a "gostosa" do grupo,sempre usa roupas meio apertadas uns acessórios estilosos. Ela e morena,cabelos negros e lisos,olhos verdes escuro ,e também usa aparelho.

Esse conjunto da obra faz bastante sucesso entre os meninos,toda semana ela está com um diferente,acho que em breve ela vai ter toda Hogwarts aos pés dela,inclusive semana passada ela ficou com o Potter,que segundo as outras e "o tal" da escola,mas eu particularmente tenho aversão a ele. Se eu fosse ela eu lavaria a boca com sabão. Mas isso não diminui o respeito de ninguém por ela,que apesar de tantos garotos,possui mais moral que muita santinha por aí.

Agora a Polly....ela e bem calminha e uma companhia bastante agradável para todas as horas,a gente pega no pé dela falando que ela e muxiba,mão-de-vaca,etc. Mas na verdade ela não e nada disso e nos ajuda muito. Ela e um pouco (mas um pouquinho mesmo) maior que eu,tem pele clara (mas segundo ela,ela é parda....), olhos cor de mel e cabelos castanhos claros ondulados,que ela teima em deixar preso,mas na verdade são lindos. Ah,sem mencionar o narizinho arrebitado dela,que a deixa com um leve ar de superioridade.

Tem mais uma garota que divide o dormitório com a gente, mas eu preferiria nem mencionar de tanto desgosto que ela já nos deu,mas como eu sei que futuramente escreverei sobre ela (mau é claro), é melhor esclarecer já quem ela é.

O nome dela é Kyara e ela já foi uma de nossas melhores amigas,mas de uma hora pra outra ela começou a fazer altas traições contra nós,ela se isolava pelos cantos do salão comunal e depois colocava a culpa na gente. Sem contar o quanto ela falava mal de nós pelas nossas costas,uma segundanista diz que já a viu até tramando com as sonserinas ,que não vão muito com a nossa cara.

Foi um choque descobrir que estávamos literalmente dormindo com o inimigo. E pensar que ela já foi uma das minhas grandes amigas...bem,mas isso só prova o quanto você pode se enganar com uma pessoa,que mesmo aparentando ser amável,dedicada,legal,enfim...um anjo de pessoa pode sem mais nem menos se tornar uma grande dor de cabeça pra você.

E o pior e que ela quase causa danos psicológicos a Triny,que era a mais ligada a ela. Hoje as meninas ainda falam com ela,só pra dar uma de superiores mesmo,mas eu nem isso. Não faço a menor questão de praticar a política da boa vizinhança,pra mim traidores são traidores e devem ser terminantemente ignorados.

Ah eu tenho que descrever a pessoa fisicamente neh? Pois bem : ela deve ter uns 1,68 de altura,tem olhos pretos de um formato bastante esquisito e cabelos pretos escorridos,que ela não cuida,então vivem dando uns nós muito cabulosos,parecendo que alguém grudou chiclete neles. Ela tem a boca mole e torta,e é horrível ver ela falando com aquela cara de nojo típica dela. Sem contar q ela e meio fora de forma,mas jura que é a gostosa do pedaço...ops...ta,legal isso foi injustiça de minha parte..ela está em forma sim...em forma de uma bola perfeitamente arredondada !!!!

Coitada......pra quem lê parece ate que eu to boicotando a menina,mas tudo que eu escrevi e a pura,nua e crua verdade,eu não tenho culpa se ela nasceu toda feia,torta,e tem longo parentesco com a escoria do universo... acho que ela nasceu de algum feitiço feito de má vontade ,que deu errado,em plena sexta-feira 13, á meia noite ,em cima do tumulo de Merlim. É como eu digo: CHUTA QUE É MACUMBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Graças a Merlim ela não anda mais com a gente,desde que descobrimos quem ela verdadeiramente era, ela passou a andar com uma turma do 6º ano,o que e uma pena,pois tem uma sextanista que eu adoro, a Lana,ela já foi minha melhor amiga,mas acabamos nos distanciando. Mas essa turma que ela anda agora também não vai muito com a cara dela,acho que elas também são adeptas da política da boa vizinhança e nada mais.

Nós quatro combinamos muito,e digamos de passagem,somos um pouquinho folgadas,o que nos rendeu o apelido de bicões. Eu ,Triny, e Sarah somos o trio bicão e a Polly é nossa mascotinha.

Poxa fui falando dos outros e esqueci de mim mesma....que cabeça! Bem,eu não tenho nenhuma grande qualidade como minhas amigas,na verdade me acho uma pessoa bem comum e até meio sem graça,mas enfim,fazer o que neh,já que eu sou já disse eu sou meio baixa,tenho pele clara,olhos de um verde intenso (a única coisa que gosto em mim),e cabelos ruivos flamejantes. Eu até que curto a cor do meu cabelo...mas só a cor,porque o resto...pra mim não há diferença entre ele e uma palha de aço,mas eu nem ligo mais,ele não conserta nunca mesmo.

Krak!!!!! Eu já escrevi um monte...é melhor eu tentar dormir,porque amanha (que já e hoje) é dia de visita a Hogsmead e eu preciso estar bem descansada...vou dormir então...será que é muito esquisito dar boa noite a um diário??? De qualquer forma e melhor eu te dar boa noite,pra não ficar com fama de mal-educada sabe?? E a propósito,você precisa de um nome....mas qual??? Acho que eu vou pedir umas sugestões pras meninas depois.......

Ah não Lily,lá vai você começar a viajar de novo...deixa isso pra lá vai dormir....

Bom,então é isso....boa noite....não sei quando vou escrever em você de novo,então se eu demorar ,não fique se sentindo sozinho.

Isso realmente ta estranho,eu conversando com meu diário como se fosse uma pessoa.....realmente to pirando....acho que e o sono...então tchau de uma vez por todas!

Lily cuidadosamente guarda seu diário e volta para sua cama. Dentro de poucos minutos ela começa a dormir e agora toda a torre da Griffinória descansa emergida em sonhos.


	2. Hogsmead e o segredo de Sarah

Capítulo 2

Hogsmead e o segredo de Sthela.

Amanhece em Hogwarts,e no dormitório do sétimo ano as meninas já estão acordadas.....bem...quase todas...

—Lily!!!! Hei Lily!!! Acorda ,vamos!! É sábado...anda logo senão a gente perde o café da manhã....

—Me deixa....!!!!!

— Lily hoje tem visita a Hogsmead,acorda logo...

— Mas que saco!!!! Me deixem dormir....

—Lily....

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(travesseiro arremessado por Lily que por milímetros erra a cara de Polly e acaba acertando um vaso em cima da penteadeira das meninas)

—Ih Polly....desiste....essa daí não acorda nem que Voldemort apareça de mini-saia no salão principal dançando a macarena....

—Triny!— repreenderam as amigas — não fale esse nome em plena manhã...isso que e querer começar mal o dia.

— Ai não me diga que você tem medo do titio Voldie ,Polly...eu hein...vocês têm que parar com isso,pra que ter medo de um nome? Sigam o meu exemplo e gritem bem alto : tio Voldie é um bundão!!!..hehehe

—Eh,quero ver você falando isso pra ele um dia..

—Que horror, Polly...por acaso você quer que a Triny se encontre com ele algum dia?

—Credo Sarah...por Merlim...,é claro que não. Foi só força de expressão.

—Mudando de assunto,alguém viu a Kyara por aí??

—Não e tomara que não a vejamos também.

—Concordo,mas é que eu notei que alguém comeu o resto das minhas batatinhas ula-ula,e eu sei que não foi vocês,porque vocês sempre comem na minha frente mesmo,então só sobra a Kyara.

—Hahahaha...e você vai tirar satisfações com ela,por ter comido suas batatinhas,Sarah?? Hahahaha ....vai dar queixa das suas batatinhas comidas pro Dumbledore...chega e diz naquela maior cara de tragédia : Há um comedor entre nós...hahahaha....

—Ai,claro que não neh...só queria dizer pra ela ao menos ter a decência de pedir antes..se bem que decência não é muito com nossa amiga Kyara.

—Mas peraí...que raios são essas batatinhas ula-ula????

—Ah você não ouviu falar Polly? São o novo lançamento da Dedosdemel....e só você comer as batatinhas que você começa a dançar ula-ula...muito legal...eu ganhei um pacote de uma amiga minha do quarto ano.

—Poxa,que viagem,eu também quero...ai eu quero ,eu quero,eu querooooooooooo!!!

— Calma bicão...ow Sarah, eu e a Polly vamos descendo e você tenta acordar a senhora sono aí....bora Polly.

—Ainda por cima sobre pra mim encarar a Lily....o humor dela quando acorda e pior do que um cruzamento de trasgo com dragão ....mas vamo lá neh...

Sthela então pega sua varinha e conjura um imenso balde de água gelada,que ela sem dó nem piedade arremessa na pobre e dorminhoca Lily...

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! MAS QUEM FOI A &#§$ QUE FEZ ISSO????

—Heheehehe....hei calma ai garotinha...acordamos agressivas hoje,hein?

—Sthela por acaso você perdeu a noção do perigo foi?

—Acho que quem perdeu a noção aqui foi você...a noção da hora...porque se você não agilizar aí vai perder o café da manhã.

—AH?? Que? Cuma? Onde? Peraí então...você me espera??

—Claro....

Lily então corre para o banheiro,onde toma um rápido banho,escova os dentes,entre outras coisitas mais....apesar de ainda estar com muito sono,Sarah falara as palavras mágicas para tirá-la de sua preguiça matutina : café da manhã. Afinal Lily era uma bicão,e bicão que é bicão nunca perde uma boca livre.....

(alguns minutos depois.....)

—Ahhhh...agora sim....vamos indo então Sa .De repente o rosto de Sarah mudou para uma expressão de cansaço preocupação...era como se algo terrível houvesse ocorrido...

—Lily....será que hoje...durante o passeio em Hogsmead..teria como eu dar uma palavrinha a sos com você? Tem algo que eu realmente preciso te contar.

—Nossa,mas pela sua cara,deve ser algo de muito ruim...não quer falar agora??

—Não, isso pode esperar.

—OK,como quiser. Vamo indo então,mas por favor,melhora essa cara de enterro aí.

As duas então trocaram um rápido sorriso que foi interrompido pelo som de suas barrigas roncando. Elas rapidamente desceram para o salão principal onde não demoraram em achar as amigas. Era muito fácil localizá-las,bastava olhar onde houvesse um grupinho de garotos pois lá estaria Triny,e conseqüentemente Polly também.

—E aí Polly? Ta muito movimentado hoje?

—Pois é Lily,acho que e porque e dia de Hogsmead. Todos querem chamar nossa cara colega irresistível para um passeio a dois...hehehe

Quando Trinity nota que o grupo já esta reunido,ela rapidamente dispersa seus fans e se vira para falar com as amigas.

—Então Triny,qual deles vai ser hoje?

—Nenhum ué...eu falei que eu ia passar o dia única e exclusivamente com minhas migas...e que quem sabe a noite eu falava com eles.

—Isso e comovente ,uma bicão trocando um bando cuecas pelas amigas...eu hein..acho que você e meio gay ....

—Ih Sa........

—Gente,gente..lá vem a senhorita "eu sou o centro do mundo".— riu Lily

—Ah neiiiim...só espero que a Kyara não venha falar com a gente.

—Triny! Eu não acredito que você ta falando o nome dela assim....não e KyAara,esqueceu?? É KyRRRRRara....Bem ,isso de acordo com a própria,que puxa o R naturalmente desde que nasceu neh?

—Hahahaha.......

As garotas acabaram seu café e junto aos outros alunos se encaminharam ao saguão de entrada da escola,onde todos estavam reunidos esperando a hora de partir.

—Hoje esta nevando,Hogsmead deve estar linda,não tem lugar melhor pra passar o fim de semana.

—È mesmo,olha as carruagens estão chegando,vamos andando minha xeeeente— agitava Triny.

As garotas dividiram a mesma carruagem e logo estavam em Hogsmead.

—Ah como eu adoro esse lugar! Onde vocês querem ir primeiro? Polly?

—Eu preciso achar a Lana,chegou uma coruja destinada a ela que por engano deixou a carta comigo. Quero entregar logo,porque vai que é alguma coisa urgente.

—Trin?

—Eu??? Er .....Bem,eu preciso fazer umas coisas aí...—Sarah?

—Ah tanto faz...

—E eu tenho que ir na Dedosdemel. Bem,como a gente ta meio atarefada hoje,é melhor a gente se separar,assim fazemos tudo bem rápido e depois é só ficar a toa. Então cada uma catando seu rumo,e daqui a pouco a gente se encontra no três vassouras,certos?

—Eu vou com a Lily— se prontificou Sarah

—Então bora minha xeeeeente!

—Falow...é duro a dor do parto ,mas um dia a gente tem que partir...

—Ai, Polly........

As garotas se separaram e Lily e Sarah rumavam para a Dedosdemel.

—Ai to louca pra comer aquelas batatinhas ....humm...muito bom..

—Hehehe...você virou fã hein Sa? Mas o que você queria me contar mesmo?

—Ai....é que....tipo...depois eu conto.

Lily estava prestes a argumentar,mas se calou ao perceber que já estavam na porta da Dedosdemel.

—Oi dona Zú,tudo bem?

—Llily há quanto tempo não te vejo....veio reabastecer eh?

—Hehehe...eh neh...

—Pode deixar que eu já sei o que você quer,arrumo tudo num minutinho. E você Sarah?

—Ah eu queria aquelas batatinhas ula-ula.

—Ah sim,elas estão fazendo um grande sucesso. Esperem aqui que eu já volto

Dona Zuleica,ou Zú como alguns carinhosamente a chamavam era uma simpática velhinha que trabalhava há anos na Dedosdemel. Lily e ela acabaram se tornando amigas devido a freqüência de Lily na loja,já que a garota era um verdadeira formiguinha,devorava grandes quantidades de doces de todos os tipos :balas,bombons,chicletes..e é claro : sapos de chocolate,delicias gasosas,caramelos,feijoezinhos de todos os sabores e etc...Isso fazia da Dedosdemel o lugar favorito de Lily em Hogsmead.

—Aqui esta minhas queridas.

Lily e Sarah saíram felizes e despreocupadas da loja,e já iam comendo alguns chocolates,quando Lily :

—Então,você vai me contar o que é ou eu vou ter que adivinhar?

—Ai é melhor deixar isso pra depois...

—Pára Sa! Poxa,eu sou sua amiga,não sei porque todo esse mistério. Fala logo o que e o problema pra eu e as meninas te ajudarmos.

—Não Lily,ninguém alem de você pode ficar sabendo.

—Ai por favor fala logo que já ta me dando um aperto enorme no coração.

—È algo que eu sei que você não vai gostar,mas entenda que eu não posso fazer nada. Não posso lutar contra isso. E como se fosse algo maior que eu.

—Sarah....

—LILY EU GOSTO DO MALFOY!!!!!!

Para Sarah foi como se de repente seu coração se aliviasse. Remoera aquilo tanto tempo,e agora finalmente podia falar sobre isso. Mesmo que fosse apenas com Lily. Mesmo que ela não entendesse. Mesmo que ela não se importasse. Já era o suficiente poder colocar todo aquele sentimento pra fora. Ela imaginou todas as possíveis reações da amiga ao receber a noticia,mas nunca pensou que ela....que ela....desse um incontrolável ataque de risos???

—HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA....ai Sa....aiaiai...você não acredita..eu ..eu sou tão tapada que pensei ter te ouvido falar que gostava do Malfoy..hahaha..eu sou muito tapada mesmo —dizia Lily que estava caída no chão se contorcendo de tanto rir e respirando com dificuldade entre as risadas.

—Foi isso mesmo que eu disse.— sussurrou uma cabisbaixa Sarah

Foi como se mil braços dessem mil socos em Lily,todos de uma vez. Ela não podia acreditar...não...não sua amiga..

—Ow que brincadeira sem graça essa sua Sa. Se não queria contar era só falar,não precisava ficar inventando coisas só pra eu largar do teu pé..eu hein.

—Mas isso e sério...— confirmou a garota,como se estivesse pronunciando a própria sentença de morte.

—O que? Não Sa,que isso...pera,tem alguma coisa errada aqui. Isso e uma brincadeira não é? Você não pode gostar dele,você se lembra de quantos problemas ele com aqueles sonserinos asquerosos já nos causaram? E eu Sa? Eu sempre fui a maior vitima deles,que sempre me menosprezaram e humilharam me chamando a plenos pulmões de sangue-ruim. Por culpa das armações deles eu quase não viro monitora.

Porém ao perceber o semblante sofredor da amiga Lily notou a gravidade da situação.

—Calma Sa,eu sou sua amiga,vou te ajudar. A gente vai falar com o Dumbledore,ele deve ter alguma solução, afinal isso só pode ser um feitiço de mal gosto,quem sabe você esta sob uma _imperius_ e a gente nem sabe...

—PÁRA LILY!PÁRA!ISSO NÃO E UM FEITIÇO ISSO E REAL.EU AMO O LUCIUS E NÃO HÁ NADA QUE EU POSSA FAZER SOBRE ISSO.VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE...NÃO ENTENDE O QUE E ISSO....EU........EU...

E Sarah saiu correndo aos prantos,deixando uma preocupada e indignada Lily pra trás.

—Aquele Malfoy me paga. Eu não sei o que ele fez com minha amiga,mas isso não vai ficar assim....

—Lily! Hei Lily...aqui! ei,cadê a Sa?

—Eu não sei Triny. Vamos andando que eu tenho uma ultima coisa a fazer.

—Ow você ta bem? Que cara é essa? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Ainda não....

As três então andaram ate chegar ao três vassouras,onde Lily entrou furiosamente,já se dirigindo a uma das mesas onde se encontrava a nata sonserina : Lucius Malfoy,Bellatrix Lestrange,Severo Snape,Crabble e Goyle ;e não para sua total surpresa, Kyara também se achava no grupinho, porem Lily mal a notou.

—SUA COBRINHA NOJENTA!O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A SA?

—Será que você poderia ser mais especifica queridinha?— Bellatrix se divertia com a situação ,afinal não era todo dia que aquela Griffinória perdia a Calma.

—Hum...sua amiguinha esta meio exaltada hoje não? — provocava Malfoy com um tom de voz cínico e claro sorriso de escárnio.

—Não se faça de tonto Malfoy!

—O QUE? O MALFOY FEZ ALGO COM A SA? MAS NOS VAMOS RESOLVER ISSO LÁ FORA É AGORA....— agora era Triny quem se exaltava

—Gente,ta todo mundo olhando,vamos deixar isso pra outra hora,outro lugar....

—Você tem razão Pam...outra hora,outro lugar....digamos ....daqui a meia hora na casa dos gritos? Ou será que você não tem coragem suficiente Malfoy?

—Como ousa,sangue-ruim?

—E então ,vai dar pra trás?

—Aceite Lucius,vamos dar uma lição nessa sangue-ruim. — Agora era Snape quem se pronunciava.

—Muito bem...prepare-se para sua derrota,sua garotinha lastimável.

Numa mesa próxima,quatro belos rapazes observavam a cena. Eram os marotos,o grupo mais popular e desejado de Hogwarts.

—Oh- hou...parece que a ruivinha esta procurando encrenca.— comentou Remo

—Mas essa e a NOSSA função....— Sirius criticava fazendo um engraçado beicinho

—Isso não vai prestar. Vamos lá, a gente tem que ver isso ,a Lily e o Malfoy juntos não pode acabar bem.....


	3. Duelo na Casa dos Gritos

Capítulo 03

Duelo na casa dos gritos

Após ter praticamente assinado sua sentença de morte ao provocar um bando de sonserinos mal encarados,Lily é levada a força pelas amigas para o lado de fora do três vassouras.

—Você perdeu o restinho de juízo que você tinha foi? De onde tirou a idéia de provocar aquele ninho de cobras?

—Ai Trin nem vem que você também ficou meio fora de controle com o Malfoy!

—Mas nem por isso ela atiçou a galera pra um duelo neh? Sabia que tem outras maneiras de se resolver um problema?

—Ah eu sabia...típico seu Polly,querer manter tudo na paz. Mas tem horas que tem que ser da pior forma mesmo.

—Bom ,mas agora é melhor a gente procurar a Sarah e voltar pra Hogwarts. E a propósito,o que aquele verme asqueroso que atende pelo nome de Malfoy fez com ela?

—O que? Você não acha que agora que eu armei tudo eu vou fugir assim neh? Eu vou lá provar praqueles trastes quem e a sangue-ruim aqui. Eu não vão deixar de ir,nunca que eu daria esse gostinho pra eles.— ao ver a reação das amigas a garota emenda — E eu não preciso que ninguém me acompanhe,se estão com medo e melhor eu ir sozinha mesmo que assim ninguém me distrai.

Mal acabou de falar,Lily saiu pisando duro,deixando as amigas atônitas para trás,enquanto Trinity e Polly não perceberam a aproximação de um grupo de rapazes.

—Kra,não e por nada não,mas você devia controlar mais essa sua amiga— quem se dirigia a Trinity era Tiago Potter,dono do sorriso mais encantador que Hogwarts já viu.Trinity e Tiago(juntamente a Sirius e Remo) eram os "grandes sucessos" da escola,a população feminina e masculina suspirava aos montes por eles. Há alguns meses atrás Tiago e Trinity acabaram saindo e depois disso ela e os marotos se tornaram amigos,porem o mesmo não aconteceu com Lily,que apesar de andar com eles,achava os Marotos um grupo de garotos egocêntricos,imbecis,metidos,prepotentes e que adoravam se exibir por aí.

—E você acha que eu não tento?? Você não tem noção do que ela fez....

—Arrumou encrenca com os sonserinos?—arriscou você sabe?

—Bem,acidentalmente ouvimos um pedacinho de nada da conversa de vocês no três vassouras.

—Ah sim...mas então,sabe o que ela propôs a eles? Você não vai acreditar...

—Um duelo?— agora era Sirius

—Eh,ela teve a coragem de provocar justo o pior de todos....

—O Malfoy...—até Pedro se metera na conversa

—Hum..eh...o Malfoy...enfim,pra local do duelo ,ainda por cima ela escolheu...

—A CASA DOS GRITOS....—falaram os marotos em uníssono

—Err...vocês não disseram ter escutados apenas "um pedacinho de nada"?— finalmente Polly dava o ar da graça na conversa.

Tiago agora meio encabulado respondia:—Eh...pra falar a verdade a gente ficou meio curioso e acabamos ouvindo a conversa toda...

—Pelo jeito temos mais bicões em Hogwarts— todos olharam para trás e surpreenderam-se ao ver a figura de Sarah,que já estava lá há algum tempo,porém com toda a conversa nem notaram a garota se aproximando.

—Sarinha querida do meu coração!!!!!! Onde você se meteu??? A gente tava preocupada ,você sumiu daí a Lily veio com um papo maluco que o Malfoy tinha feito algo com você e...

—Eh Triny eu sei,eu ouvi a conversa de vocês desde o começo. Mas agora me digam onde esta aquela ruivinha desmiolada?

—Ela já foi para a casa dos gritos.

As meninas não perceberam,mas à menção da casa dos gritos, expressões de apreensão se formaram no rosto dos Marotos,especialmente de Remo.

— Então tamo fazendo o que parados aqui? Pra casa dos gritos AGOOOOORA cambada!!!

—Hein Sirius? Você não acha que vai junto neh?

—Porque não? Nós os Marotos nunca fugimos de uma encrenca ,ainda mais se tiver nosso sonserino preferido no meio (Snape). Além do que é nosso dever proteger as belas damas de Hogwarts...— completou dando uma piscadela.

—Ai ......................tava demorando pra ele soltar uma dessas..........

—Ih que isso gente,bom humor numa hora dessas é tudo!

—Tá bom,tá bom,mas dá pra gente ir andando? Já deve tar quase na hora.

E assim oTrio Bicão mascote (que no momento era Dupla Bicão mascote) juntamente aos Marotos partem rumo a casa dos gritos. Enquanto isso Lily já adentrava no local escolhido...

—Ai Lily,olha o que você foi fazer,além de arrumar confusão ainda escolhe o lugar mais mal assombrado possível pra duelar..não,eu tenho que me parabenizar viu,dessa vez me superei em matéria de burrice .— ela continuava se repreendendo a medida que cautelosamente procurava sinal de algum sonserino. Ao subir para o segundo andar da casa,encontra o que procurava,e puxa um grande suspiro,como que concentrando nele toda sua coragem.

—Ora ,ora sangue-ruim...vejo que è petulante o bastante para comparecer aqui.

—E vejo que você trouxe seus capangas sonserinos junto não é Malfoy? Tem medo de ficar sozinho comigo,ou é apenas pela empolgação da platéia? — enquanto falava,os pensamentos vinham em turbilhões em sua cabeça : _Isso,é bom eu manter o dialogo,assim me acalmo um pouco com a que feitiço será que ele vai começar....ai eu não sei se dou conta de fazer aquela defesa...o Snape está me olhando torto,nossa será que ele nunca lava a cabeça?....Ei que isso...se concentre Lily, agora!_

—Não estou vendo seus amiguinhos por aqui Evans. Será que você é tão inútil que eles nem se atreveram a te acompanhar para ver sua vergonhosa derrota?

—Eu apenas não gosto de envolver os outros nos meus assuntos. Sei muito bem me virar sem depender da ajuda de terceiros,mesmo que sejam meus amigos.— respondeu ela secamente,enquanto Malfoy parecia se irritar mais a cada instante.

—Vamos acabar logo com isso. Não quero perder o dia todo com você. Deixe-me mandá-la logo para a ala hospitalar.

—Sem jogo sujo,será que você é capaz?— Malfoy se limitou a respondê-la com seu melhor sorriso cínico ,que ela interpretou como um " _vai sonhando..."_

Ambos tomaram suas posições,em lados opostos,um de frente ao outro,varinhas em punho. Os espectadores sonserinos se afastaram,postando-se ao redor dos dois. Um frio repentino percorreu a espinha de Lily,e um sentimento de angustia se instalou nela,porem logo foi substituído pela inevitável adrenalina do momento.

Afinal não e todo dia que se tem a chance de lavar a honra Griffinoriana num duelo de verdade. Ela sabia que Malfoy pegaria pesado e jogaria sujo,mas ela não era tão inexperiente assim. Apesar da aparência calma e de um histórico sem brigas,sabia muito bem ser agressiva quando necessário e também tinha sete anos de aprendizado mágico ,alem de ser uma ótima aluna em Hogwarts. Isso a qualificava a ao menos provocar alguns danos em seu adversário.

—Muito bem —Bellatrix assumiu as honras — posicionados...no três comecem a duelar...um...dois.....três!!!!!

—EXPELLIARMUS!

—ESTUPEFAÇA!

—Mas então,agora vocês podem me contar o que a cobrinha fez pra Sarah? — Remo ainda não entendia nada da historia,assim como todos.

—Ah nem eu sei,a gente se separou quando chegou em Hogsmead,então não vi o que aconteceu. Mas a Lily não deveria ter feito aquilo. Na minha opinião não há nada que uma conversa civilizada não resolva....

—Ai Polly,dexa de ser tão em cima do muro! Você que é calma demais...tinha era que partir pra pancadaria

—Ih Triny não e todo mundo que meio pugilista como você não...hehehe...

—Ei,mas se vocês se separaram,o que ficaram fazendo esse tempo todo em Hogsmead?

—Ow mas esse Sirius é intrometido mesmo viu.

—Ei ,é mesmo. Eu estava com a Lily....a Polly com a Lana...e você Trin?— a morena nesse momento assume uma expressão tímida e fica meio vermelha ,provavelmente de vergonha ao responder.....

—Ah,eu estava com o Gui.....

—Gui????

—Ai gente o Guilherme,vocês não conhecem?

—Ah...ele não e da Lufa-lufa?

—Ei é mesmo Tiago...ele também faz sétimo ano....credo Trinity...aquele menino tem uma cara de doente,aquela magreza dele é muito suspeita...

—Ah Sirius dá um tempo. Ele não e doente,ele é tão engraçadinho...

—Ih Sarah,acho que temos uma bicão in love....hehehe

—Gente,vocês ouviram isso? Acho que vem da Casa dos Gritos....

—Será que eles já começaram a duelar? Aiaiaiai....vamos logo galera....

Todos saíram correndo rumo a fonte do barulho,adentraram na Casa dos Gritos e pararam surpresos diante a estranha cena : Malfoy jazia desacordado num canto, rodeado por sonserinos ainda abismados demais com a situação. Na outra extremidade Lily se apoiava em uma parede,com uma expressão assustada e ao mesmo tempo triunfante.

—Peraí, é ilusão de ótica ou a Lily venceu mesmo a cobrinha?

—Essa sangue-ruim só pode ter trapaceado,esperem só o Lucius se recuperar e vão aprender a não nos provocar mais. Vamos embora.

—Ih Lestrange,agora que perdeu vai apelar eh?

A garota limita-se a responder com um olhar fatal para Tiago, e em seguida sai acompanhada do cortejo sonserino,carregando toscamente um Malfoy inconsciente. As atenções então se voltam para Lily e o grupo rapidamente a cerca.

—Dá pra você explicar o que aconteceu aqui?

Com uma expressão cansada de quem trava uma grande luta apenas para se manter em pé Lily responde com um sorriso fraco —Claro Sarinha, é que....

E de repente Lily desmaia,e teria dado um belo encontrão no chão se Remo não tivesse sido rápido o bastante e a segurado:—Tadinha,acho que ela ficou esgotada com o duelo...melhor a gente levar ela pro castelo agora. Utilizando a imensa inteligência griffinória, Polly e Sirius conjuraram uma maca ao invés de saírem arrastando o corpo inerte da ruiva como os sonserinos fizeram com Malfoy. Encontraram uma carruagem e rumaram para o castelo,sempre com o cuidado de não serem vistos,poupando assim perguntas inconvenientes e uma possível detenção por arrumarem briga em Hogsmead. Tiveram que se esconder em um armário de vassouras durante o trajeto para despistar o mal-encarado zelador Argus Filch e sua odiosa e delatora gata Madame Nora, mas depois tiveram caminho livre ao salão comunal griffinório.

—Bem garotas,agora é com vocês levar a Lily para o dormitório

—A não ser é claro que vocês queiram a nossa companhia— Sorria um esperançoso Sirius

—Ih tá loko neh Black? Você no dormitório feminino é um perigo pra nação.

—Hehehe...bem,então boa noite garotas,nos vemos amanhã. Cuidem bem da minha ruivinha.

—Dê graças dela estar desacordada Tiago,porque se ela te ouvisse falar isso,você já estaria morto.

—Ah,vocês sabem que ela briga comigo,mas no fundo me ama.

—Aham.....sei......boa noite.

Garotos e garotas subiram para seus respectivos dormitórios . As bicões mal colocaram Lily em sua cama e já desabaram em sono profundo,se esquecendo ate de trocar as roupas por pijamas. Por sorte Kyara não estava por perto,o que era muito estranho,mas não tiveram tempo de se preocupar com aquilo,estavam exaustas e só queriam o conforto de seus travesseiros.


	4. Descobertas

Capítulo 04

Descobertas

Lily corria de um lado para o outro,seus cabelos voavam em sua face a atrapalhando a enxergar,tarefa quase impossível naquele corredor escuro e frio. O único modo de evitar um eminente tombo era seguir se apoiando nas paredes,tateando em busca de algum objeto que facilitasse sua localização e a ajudasse a encontrar a saída daquele lugar. Nem se recordava mais do lugar onde havia perdido sua varinha. Sem ela a garota se sentia nua,incapaz,vulnerável. Não sabia o que faria se ele a encontrasse assim,com ela totalmente indefesa,e no mesmo instante ,como uma ironia cruel do destino,ela ouviu sua risada. Fria,calculista...simplesmente má. Mas não havia tempo para se sentir medo,ele se aproximava cada vez mais,correr era sua única opção,e já não se importava se caísse e se machucasse,agora só queria sobreviver,ia abrindo portas,descendo escadas, e a risada se aproximando cada vez mais,ate que ele inesperadamente aparatou bem em sua frente. Varinha em punho,um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios,e ela pensou que estava tudo acabado,quando alguém chegou as suas costas. Ao se virar ela o viu nitidamente,era a primeira vez que conseguia distinguir algo com clareza desde que entrou naquele lugar. Quando pensou que seu coração estava no limite,ele a surpreendeu batendo mais forte ainda com aquela visão...aqueles olhos...aquele sorriso...aquele cabelo descontroladamente rebelde...aquele...Tiago??????????

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lily olhou em volta,ninguém havia acordado com seu grito. Ela estava ensopada de suor e um tanto atordoada.

—Foi só um pesadelo....foi só um pesadelo...calma Lily,relaxa....ufa....ha muito tempo eu não tinha um sonho assim,que coisa mais estranha.

Ela tentou voltar a dormir ,mas era como se tudo a incomodasse, o travesseiro que estava baixo demais, o ar que estava muito seco, o pijama que a sufocava...resolveu então tomar um banho para acalmar os ânimos. Foi para o banheiro e demorou longos 40 minutos no chuveiro (não ,ela não estava com tanta sujeira assim, e que ela apenas gostava da sensação da água caindo no seu corpo). Saiu e tentou recuperar o sono,não conseguindo novamente,resolveu escrever em seu diário.

Poxa,eu nunca tive problemas para dormir antes,não sei o que me aconteceu hoje,então como vi que não ia pegar no sono tão cedo,resolvi vir aqui escrever em você,meu lindo,maravilhoso,querido,adorado,salve salve diário!Que puxação de saco não? Bom,mas indo ao que interessa,você deve tar querendo saber o que aconteceu comigo hoje,ou melhor ontem,já que é madrugada.

Humm...o dia começou normal como sempre,eu com uma leve (muito leve mesmo) dificuldade para acordar,mas nada de importante. Me arrumei,desci,encontrei as meninas,tomei café e fui para Hogsmead,onde Sarah me contou que gostava do Malfoy. Poxa,eu fiquei tão chocada que acabei arrumando a maior confusão com o garoto. Vê só o meu juízo : provocar um sonserino! Não só um mero sonserino , mas "O SONSERINO" .È que o Malfoy tem muuuuita influência aqui na escola,porque vem de um tradicional (e podre de rica) família bruxa,que alem de tudo e uma grande partidária das trevas,e infelizmente isso o faz ter muito poder. Pra piorar ainda mais,tava toda a cambada sonserina junto,ate a Kyara tava lá. Confesso que quando vi ela com eles,meu ódio aumentou ainda mais.

Eu sabia que ela era traidora o bastante pra se juntar a eles,mas não pensei que ela teria a cara-de-pau de assumir isso publicamente. Bem,confusão armada,eu marquei um duelo com ele na casa dos gritos. Me desentendi com as meninas e fui sozinha mesmo. Cheguei lá muito apavorada,não sei como não sai correndo, fui entrando mais e achei os imprestáveis,quer dizer sonserinos reunidos me esperando. Ta ate ai beleza, trocamos uns insultos básicos e a Lestrange foi abrir o duelo. Aí que eu me toquei que aquilo era suicídio. Eu, uma reles griffinoria contra um sonserino quase-comensal que só sabe jogar sujo. Olha onde eu fui me meter!

Eu nem sabia com que feitiço eu ia começar,se eu atacava ou defendia, se eu ficava ou corria. Só vi o Malfoy erguendo a varinha,parei e pensei : bem,e isso aí,agora o negócio é ficar calma,fazer o que deve ser feito e tentar não ser muito humilhada. O primeiro feitiço que me veio na cabeça foi o estupefaça,nem sei porque, e como não me lembrei de mais nenhum foi ele mesmo. Gritei o feitiço a plenos pulmões, acho que extravasei todo meu medo nele,e sinceramente, nunca lancei tão bem um feitiço, acho que foram as circunstâncias. Foi tudo muito rápido,o Malfoy tentou me atingir com um expelliarmus, mas meus reflexos reagiram antes. Os feitiços se encontraram por um momento e depois o raio de minha varinha conseguiu o atingir. Eu diria que cause um belo estrago: com a força do raio ele foi atirado contra um armário para só depois cair no chão já desacordado. Eu fui empurrada na parede,mas só pude sentir uns leves arranhões,porem fiquei muito fraca, minha visão começou a turvar e minha cabeça girava. Mal consegui acreditar que havia vencido o Malfoy e pelo canto do olho vi minhas amigas chegarem juntamente aos Marotos.

Todos assim como eu,muito chocados pelo meu feito. A Sarinha não entendia nada e veio falar comigo,eu é claro,tava louca pra contar tudo pra eles,só que o chão girava cada vez mais rápido e eu comecei a cair. Não sei quem me segurou e a ultima coisa que vi foi o rosto boquiaberto do Potter. Daí depois acordei na minha cama e sei lá o que me aconteceu enquanto permaneci desacordada. Por falar no traste do Potter eu tive um sonho muito estranho com ele (hei,calma,não e esse tipo de sonho que você ta pensando) ,onde eu tava num lugar escuro,correndo de alguém e ele apareceu do nada lá. Ta,isso pode não ser tão estranho,a parte realmente estranha e que eu gostei quando ele apareceu. Não eu eu,mas eu do sonho. Foi como se a presença dele fosse uma garantia de que tudo acabaria bem. Mas fala serio,eu ,Lílian Elizabeth Evans ,feliz com a presença daquele lá?? NUUUUUNNCA!!!

Acho que eu devo tar começando a pensar coisas que não existem,minha supereficiência cerebral deve estar defeituosa,porque só de lembrar da existência dele já da vontade de me jogar da torre de astronomia. E tem mais,eu...eu.........

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz........................

E Lily acabou dormindo em cima de seu diário...porém seu sono não durou muito,e de manhã foi a primeira a acordar. O sol batendo em sua janela nunca havia sido motivo para despertá-la, mas hoje parecia especialmente incomodo, e nem as grossas cortinas de seu dossel conseguiam manter os raios longe de seu rosto. Dando-se por vencida,levantou e se encaminhou para o banheiro,mesmo tendo estado há poucas horas atrás debaixo do chuveiro,Lily tinha o costume de sempre tomar banho ao acordar,era algo que havia se tornado praticamente automático para ela,e contribuía muito para aliviar seu estado sonolento e melhorar seu humor.

Enquanto lavava os cabelos,ela pensava como era engraçado sua relação com a água ,era como se o simples contato com ela a aliviasse,purificasse,a deixasse mais feliz. Por ela passaria horas debaixo do chuveiro,se esquecendo do mundo,dos outros,dos seus problemas...deixando que a água levasse tudo. O mais engraçado era que apesar disso ,ela não sabia nadar,mal conseguia boiar numa piscina, fato que a apavorou ao ter que atravessar o lago de Hogwarts em seu primeiro ano e um sorriso se formou involuntariamente em seu rosto com essa lembrança. Ela estava feliz e começou a conversar ,não sozinha,mas para quem quisesse ouvir.

—Hum...acho que eu já ouvi em algum lugar que todos temos uma espécie de ascendente em um dos quatro elementos. O meu com certeza deve ser a água. Já que esta cedo ate para o café da manha eu podia procurar algum livro sobre isso...mas não,acho que não devem ter aberto a biblioteca ainda...acho que a Polly deve ter algum livro que mencione isso....

Todas as garotas tinham pequenas estantes ao lado de suas camas,com diversos livros extra-escolares. Polly se interessava muito por assuntos esotéricos e não foi difícil para Lily achar o livro que procurava. Olhou de relance para sua própria estante : como já estava lotada alguns livros eram empilhados ao pe de sua cama. Por outro lado a estante de Kyara se encontrava praticamente vazia,não fosse pelos livros de Hogwarts. Ao contrario das colegas,Kyara não se interessava por leitura,preferia gastar seu tempo em outras atividades,como infernizar a vida alheia.

Com medo de acordar as colegas,Lily desceu para sala comunal ,que se encontrava vazia e se acomodou confortavelmente em sua poltrona preferida ,perto da lareira. Como era difícil esse assunto de ascendentes;envolvia cálculos com a data de nascimento,numerologia e alguns símbolos. Antes de conseguir algum resultado ,a torre griffinoria começa a acordar.

O primeiro a aparecer foi Remo,que assim como Lily se interessava muito por leitura. Ela havia notado que ele parecia sua versão masculina : tímido,um pouco desajeitado,estudioso e muito simpático. Sem duvida era seu maroto preferido. Muitas vezes Sarah havia insinuado que eles dariam um belo par,idéia que não parecia tão mal para Lily.

—O que??? Não ,acho que eu ainda estou na minha cama dormindo...só pode ser um sonho e daqueles beeeem esquisitos..Lily Elizabeth acordada há essa hora? Antes que todos nos? Ah fala serio,você ta passando mal neh? Pode falar,e dor de cabeça? Febre? Dor de barriga?

—Hahaha...muito engraçadinho você lobinho. Nem vem que eu to perfeitamente bem viu.—Lily era a única das garotas que conhecia o segredo de Remo: ele era um lobisomem. Tudo aconteceu quando em seu primeiro ano Remo andava muito deprimido devido a sua condição lupina e nem mesmo seus amigos Marotos conseguiam o animar. Nem ele mesmo entendia porque deixara Lily se aproximar ;nem como pudera revelar seu segredo a alguém com quem mal falava. Foi como se ao a garota se aproximar ele soubesse que devia confiar nela. E foi esse segredo que os uniu, e fez nascer uma grande amizade entre eles, o que deu forças a Remo para superar sua fase ruim.

Depois disso ele nunca mais teve crises de depressão e passou a aceitar melhor as noites de lua cheia. E todos os Marotos eram gratos a Lily pelo bem que fizera ao amigo. Remo era um garoto alto,muito pálido,com uma aparência sempre cansada. Tinha sedosos cabelos castanhos que caiam ate suas orelhas e cintilantes olhos cor de mel que contrastavam perfeitamente com seu sorriso,sempre simpático,sempre confiável.

—Mas diz ai então o que aconteceu,tinha um explosivin na sua cama?

—Ai,num e nada disso. É que o sol estava excessivamente radiante hoje e não me deixou dormir.

—Não me diga! Como esse corpo celeste é egoísta em não te deixar dormir! Por acaso ele acha que é o centro do universo?

—Acordamos inspirados hoje não?

—Pois e,mas o que você esta lendo ai? O livro dos elementos?

—Ah eu tava vendo se achava alguma ligação minha com o elemento água. Sei lá sabe...

—Quem sabe você não foi um peixinho na outra encarnação? Isso explicaria porque,segundo as meninas você demora tanto no banho..........uáááá...bom dia pra vocês...

—Bom dia Sirius.

—Bom dia.

—Hum...não era você que tinha que ser arrancada a força da cama?

—Ih...ate você...eu vou é subir para o meu dormitório..

Remo sabia da aversão que a amiga tinha de Sirius e Tiago,principalmente depois que Tiago passara a persegui-la para ela sair com ele, e nas ultimas semanas isso havia rendido boas brigas entre ela e Tiago. Remo gostava muito dos três,eram seus melhores amigos e ultimamente mantinha a idéia fixa de unir os dois grupinhos : As Bicões e Os Marotos. Ria só de pensar no que poderiam aprontar juntos. Nessa hora desce Tiago que automaticamente abre seu melhor sorriso ao ver a garota já acordada e com seus amigos.

—Bom dia Lily minha flor!Que bom que levantou cedo,assim poderemos desfrutar de sua radiante companhia por mais tempo!

Lily se limitou a apenas revirar os olhos,não valia a pena sequer reponde-lo. Sirius e Remo tentaram segurar risinhos, Tiago era uma figura e tanto,e sabia ser muuuuito mas muuuuito exagerado às vezes.

—Bem,eu já estava de saída...

—Espere Lily,eu quero conversar com você.

Ela já estava subindo para o dormitório,voltou e parou em frente a Remo.

—Pode falar

—Não...er...é particular,vamos dar uma volta e achar um lugar mais apropriado.

Lily concordou com a cabeça e seguiu Remo para fora do salão comunal. Eles nem perceberam a cara de desaprovação de Tiago.

—Hahaha...eu nunca imaginei que o Aluado que é todo certinho fosse de roubar a mulher dos outros..hehehe

—Humpf...fica na sua Almofadinhas

—E então Pontas,vai ficar ai contemplando os chifres?

—Não

—Hã?? O que? O que você vai fazer?

—Segui-los

—Você ta louco? Eu só tava provocando!

—Eu vou pegar minha capa,você vem junto?

E saíram correndo para o dormitório masculino. Pegaram a capa de invisibilidade de Tiago ,o Mapa do Maroto e foram à procura de Remo e Lily.

—Hum,eles estão se encaminhando para os jardins. Que romântico hein Pontas,namorar perto do lago e tals.

—Nem vou responder sua provocação Almofadinhas,vamos logo.

Os jardins de Hogwarts estavam muito agradáveis naquela manha. Faltavam poucos dias para o inverno e o sol raiava ameno,a brisa soprava fraca enquanto a grama brilhava verde antes de ser coberta pela neve. Remo e Lily se dirigiram para uma arvore em frente ao lago,onde passavam tardes inteiras conversando ,fazendo deveres ou simplesmente observando a lula gigante brincar. Deitaram-se na grama e Lily começou a brincar com uma plantinha,voltando depois sua atenção para o amigo.

—Bem Lily,você sabe que é minha melhor amiga e eu a considero muito. Sirius e Tiago também são meus melhores amigos,são irmãos para mim.

—Ai Remo ,já sei ate o que você vai dizer,então nem começa,sem chances!

—Lily,entenda. E muito ruim ver as pessoas que você gosta de desentendendo,brigando pelos cantos. Imagine se a Trinity e a Sarah não agüentassem olhar uma pra cara da outra. Como você se sentira.

—Poxa,isso seria muito ruim...ver minhas amigas divididas.

—Exatamente. E com isso eu acabo me dividindo também. Imagine como seria bom se todos fossemos um grupo só,unidos.

—Mas Remo,eles são insuportáveis. O Pedro ate que vai,tadinho,não faz mal a uma mosca,mas os outros dois....

—Lily,eu sou seu amigo certo?

—Certo.

—E você é uma pessoa incrível. Você sinceramente acha que eu seria capaz de ser amigos de duas pessoas tão ruins assim? Eu quero dizer,veja só o nível de minhas amizades (apontando para ela)—nisso Lily não pode conter um sorriso.

—É ,você tem um pouquinho de razão.

—Isso mesmo. Vamos fazer uma coisa: você da uma trégua para conhecê-los e se mesmo depois de conviver com eles,você ainda achar que são pessoas ruins,eu não falo mais sobre o assunto.

—É me parece justo.

—Ah,beleza. Então para começar,vamos entrar e tomar café com os garotos.

—Ahnn?? Que? Não ,não,as meninas vão achar ruim eu deixar elas.

—Nem vem,elas não tem nada contra eles,e quando ver você lá vão vir também,aí seremos uma grande e feliz família...hehehe

—Muito comovente mas não. Você nem sabe se os garotos vão gostar dessa minha intromissão,alem do mais eu nem tenho assunto com eles.

—Ai,por Merlin! Alguém já te disse que você é neurótica?

—Humpf....já...

—Hahaha...é porque é verdade. Agora relaxa e vamos logo.

—Fazer o que neh. O que não nos mata nos fortalece.

—Aí,essa é minha amiga! Dá aqui um abraço.

Nesse instante Tiago e Sirius acabavam de chegar na porta do castelo,ocultos pela capa.

—Uau...seja lá o que eles estavam fazendo deve ter sido muito bom,saca só aquele abraço.

—Me poupe Sirius. Eles são só amigos...eu acho...ei,eles tão vindo pra cá. Vamos para o salão principal,porque se eles descobrirem que a gente tava bisbilhotando...

E saíram correndo,agora fora da capa. Ao encontrarem um colega griffinório,pediram para que deixasse a capa na cama de Tiago,e o garoto aceitou de boa vontade,pensado ser aquela apenas uma capa comum.

Continuaram correndo e só pararam ao chegar na mesa da Griffinoria ,onde encontraram Pedro e começaram a se servir.

—Ufa...essa foi por pouco.

—Nem me fale...

—Do que vocês estão falando?

—Depois a gente explica Pedrinho,agora disfarça que o Remo vem aí...

—Bom dia Pedro....oi galera...

—Er....oi meninos..

Os três Marotos levantaram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo ao ouvir aquela voz,Tiago abriu um largo sorriso ao ver sua adorada ruivinha se sentando junto a eles na mesa do café. Tiago estava entre Sirius e Pedro, e Lily e Remo se sentaram em frente a eles. Ela estava nervosa,pois não era de já chegar conversando com os outros,na verdade Lily era muito tímida,e queria fazer uma boa impressão nos Marotos,afinal Remo era seu amigo,e ficaria muito feliz se eles se dessem bem,isso era importante para ele,e Lily iria fazer de tudo para ter uma relação amigável com os garotos. Vendo a apreensão da amiga,Remo discretamente apertou sua mão rapidamente,como que encorajando-a e ela retribuiu com um sorriso, fato que não passou desapercebido por Sirius e Tiago.

Sirius não perdeu a oportunidade e lançou um significativo olhar para o amigo,que ignorou sua provocação. Pedro estava muito ocupado com a comida,portanto alheio aos demais.

—Mas olha só,hoje e um dia de milagres...primeiro a nossa querida monitora acorda cedo,e depois resolve se juntar a nos no café da manha. Daqui a pouco começa a chover hipogrifos hein?

—Hehehe...eu só estou mudando os ares, não vejo nada demais em me juntar aos meus colegas para o café.

Todos olharam meio abismados para Lily. Num dia ela estava implicando com eles,e lhes aplicando detenções,e no outro sentava com eles como se nada tivesse acontecido,sendo bastante simpática. Não que estivessem reclamando e claro,apenas era algo estranho. Trinity,Polly e Sarah entraram nesse momento no salão,olhando a mesa à procura de Lily,que percebendo isso, acenou para as amigas,as chamando para se juntarem a ela e os Marotos. Sarah sentou-se ao lado de Lily, Triny ao lado de Tiago e Polly ao lado de Remo.

—Nossa,só acordaram agora? Depois eu que sou folgada.

—Você não sabe o susto que nos deu. A gente acordou e você não tava lá, então pensamos que tinha sido raptada durante a noite,porque o menos provável era você acordar cedo.

—Ah,ta vendo! Não falei que ela tava estranha? Primeiro acorda cedo e depois se junta a nos.

—Isso ai Sirius,pode falar Lily o que ta pegando?

—Ih As,nada demais. Eu só resolvi ser um pouco mais sociável com meus colegas de casa... Desde claro,que eles também sejam comigo—ela completou lançando um olhar para os Marotos.

—Ora meu pedacinho de céu,é claro que sua presença é de nosso extremo agrado. Alias nada me faz mais feliz do que quando você esta perto.—nisso Tiago arranca risos de todos. Ele simplesmente não desistia de provocar a garota,usava as frases mais dramáticas e bregas possíveis,sem contar os apelidos que colocava nela: raio de sol,pedacinho de céu,liriozinho do meu coração,docinho de abóbora....mas desse momento em diante ela prometeu a si mesma que levaria isso na brincadeira,e faria de tudo para ficar amiga de todos,afinal Remo ficaria feliz com isso.

—Hum...obrigada Tiago por hum....essa demonstração de aceitação. O que acontece é que agora eu resolvi assumir uma posição mais otimista perante as coisas,e vi que e melhor ser amiga de todos,do que ficar com implicâncias à toa. Certo Remo?

—Isso ai ....essa e minha Lily!

—Ah não,mentira que teremos paz e união na torre na Griffinoria

—Teríamos Polly,não fosse por certas traidoras...—e Sarah lançou um olhar para a mesa sonserina ,onde Kyara tomava seu café com seus "amigos".

—Eu nunca entendi bem qual é a daquela garota. Vocês não eram amigas?

—Éramos Tiago,mas aconteceram muitas coisas sabe...depois o Remo te conta a historia.

—Ei meninas,a gente não tinha que fazer...um..vocês sabem...aquela coisa...aquela coisa lá hoje de manhã?

Na mesma hora as bicões olharam uma para cara da outra e concordaram com um aceno de cabeça.

—Ah,pois e gente o papo ta bom, mas eu tenho que ir....

—É mesmo,ai, acho que comi demais,e melhor eu ir também ...

—Ta ficando tarde neh? A gente se vê por ai...

—O que?? Mal começamos nossa amizade e vocês já estão de segredinho com a gente?? Magoei..

—Oh tadinho do Sirius,nem adianta vir com esse beicinho viu,são assuntos...hum..de meninas...

—Ei Lily,será que depois da pra gente se encontrar pelo menos.

—É claro Remo,a gente não deve demorar muito. Porque a gente não se encontra todo mundo no jardim mais tarde? Todos de acordo?

Todos concordaram e as meninas foram para a torre da Griffinoria. Ao chegar em seu dormitório trancaram a porta e começaram a tirar caixas e outras estranhas peças que estavam escondidas pelo quarto.

Os garotos acabaram seu café silenciosamente,ate que Pedro se pronunciou.

—Eu vou para a biblioteca,tenho que estudar poções,estou com muita dificuldade,e não quero ser alvo de risadas na próxima aula

—Quer uma ajuda?

—Ah Remo,o que eu faria sem você?

—Hehehe..eu sei que sou demais. A gente se encontra mais tarde nos jardins então.

Tiago e Sirius ficaram sozinhos,mas logo foram dar uma volta no castelo,ver se achavam algo mais interessante para se fazer do que estudar poções.

—Muito estranho a Lily não?

—Concordo,mas o que não se faz em nome do amor não é meu caro Pontas?

—Quê?

—Ora,vai me dizer que você não percebeu o clima entre a SUA Lily e o Aluado

—Lá vem você de novo...

—É serio,e faz muito sentido se você pensar bem...a Lily não se dava com a gente,mas era amiguíssima do Remo, daí hoje eles saem para uma conversa particular que os deixa felicíssimos trocando altas caricias no meio do jardim...

—Foi só um abraço—resmungou Tiago

—Continuando...dai depois ela aparece pra gente super amigável. É obvio o que aconteceu!

—O que? Eu não to entendendo nada.

—Pra mim esses dois tão de rolo. E ta na cara que o Remo pediu pra ela ficar nossa amiga,afinal seria ruim pra ele a namorada e os amigos brigando.

—Ei,ela não e namorada dele

—Talvez,mas que ai tem coisa ,ah isso tem. Sem contar os olhares que eles trocaram durante o café.

—É,eu reparei isso. E também teve aquela hora que ele pegou na mão dela...mas que isso,o Aluado e meu amigo ,ele não faria isso.

—Ora não fique assim Pontas amigão ,chifre não existe,e só algo que colocam na sua cabeça...

—Ai não acredito que to me deixando levar pelas suas idéias Almofadinhas. Eu bem sei que você tem mania de conspiração.

—Pode ate ser,mas se eu fosse você ficava de olhos bem abertos.

A intenção de Sirius era apenas provocar o amigo,e tentar descobrir o que ele sentia por Lily,afinal toda aquela perseguição à garota era meio estranha. No entanto ele acabou deixando Tiago muito receoso e plantando muitas duvidas e aflições na cabeça do amigo.

Na biblioteca, Pedro finalmente entendia a matéria,era como se Remo a fizesse parecer mil vezes mais fácil.

—Acho que isso e tudo. Você pegou a matéria muito rápido Rabicho,vai estar ótimo para a próxima aula.

—Tomara,porque eu não agüento mais passar vergonha com as perguntas do professor. Se bem que os únicos que ele não atormenta tanto são você e a Lily. Ei ,por falar nisso, oque deu nela hoje?

—Ah,é que nos conversamos,e eu pedi pra ela tentar ser amiga de vocês.

—E ela aceitou assim? Sem mais problemas?

—Foi

—Hummm...

—Humm o que?

—Hummm você e ela

—Ih,nem vem...

—Ah Aluado,vai dizer que você nunca percebeu que ela faz tudo que você pede?

—Sim,o que tem demais? Somos amigos,e amigos se ajudam.

—Podem ate se ajudar,mas se ajudam com aquele brilho no olhar?

—Hein?

—Fala serio Remo ,cai na real,você gosta dela e ela de você.

—Kra,você viaja hein...

—E você é cabeça-dura hein? Também não falo mais nada. Ow,bora que o povo deve tar esperando.

Juntaram os livros e saíram da biblioteca. Remo porem estava com a pulga atrás da orelha : _Será que o que o Rabicho falou é serio? eu já pensei estar gostando da Lily,mas tinha me convencido que era só amizade. E ela? Por Merlin,será que ela gosta de mim? Ah,pare com isso Remo,vocês são amigos ,A-M-I-G-O-S e nada mais!_

—Kra,nunca fiz nada tão trabalhoso como isso.

—Nem eu Triny,mas quando ficar pronto vai ser muito compensador. Eu confesso que e um saco ter que ficar pondo esses feitiços específicos ,mas só assim pra ficar como nos queremos.

—Polly,falta muito tempo?

—Só mais dez minutos.

O mundo mágico se encontrava em anos difíceis,anos de guerra. Um bruxo muito poderoso vinha ascendendo,e conseguindo muitos seguidores. Seria algo ótimo,ter um líder com tamanho poder,porem ele usava sua força para o lado das trevas, era contra os trouxas e os mestiços e sua diversão se baseava no sofrimento alheio. A comunidade bruxa estava em pânico,alarmada,estremecida. O nome desse bruxo era Voldemort,porem o temiam tanto que só se referiam a ele como Você-sabe-quem.

As quatro amigas desejavam se tornar aurores,logo estavam bem informadas sobre Voldemort e seus seguidores. Por isso Lily tivera a idéia de criar algo que as unisse,que servisse de comunicação entre elas,para se algum dia uma delas se encontrasse em perigo. Então Sarah deu a idéia de colares. Colares com pedras diferentes,que as interligassem. A idéia foi muito bem recebida,pois um colar não chamaria atenção,era um objeto bastante comum,logo ninguém desconfiaria,o que seria ótimo para segurança delas.

Nas férias Trinity viajou ao Brasil,seu pai fazia muitas viagens a trabalho e a levou com ele para lá. Enquanto visitava uma vila mística,encontrou em uma barraquinha quatro colares de ouro,com delicadas pedras no centro,cada uma de uma cor :vermelho,verde,azul e amarelo. A vendedora lhe assegurou que eram peças únicas,então ela decidiu que seriam perfeitos para o que planejavam,e os comprou. Desde então elas vinham aplicando uma serie de feitiços nos colares,para que adquirissem propriedades especiais. Era feitiços complicados,que só podiam ser realizados em determinados dias e numa hora precisa. Felizmente aquele era o penúltimo feitiço.

—Gente ta na hora!

—Certeza Polly? Então bora!

Elas desenharam um pentagrama dentro de um circulo no chão,e dentro um coração,onde colocaram objetos pessoais das quatro junto com algumas ervas e outras coisas bastante estranhas. Deram as mãos segurando suas varinhas e disseram juntas:

—UNITE CORACIONE!

Sentiram uma grande energia passando entre elas,como que amarrando umas as outras. Aquele era um feitiço para as unir,e que tornaria possível a comunicação pelos colares,era muito antigo e de origem italiana. Não era uma força intensa,era apenas suficiente para ser notada,porém ao acabar,indicando o fim do feitiço ,as garotas se sentiram fracas e cansadas.

—Vamos esconder tudo antes que a Kyara chegue.

—Ta legal Triny,segura essa tabua solta aqui enquanto eu coloco a caixa.

Rapidamente arrumaram tudo com medo de serem descobertas,e desceram em direção aos jardins. O clima se manteve o mesmo que antes do café,quando Lily estivera conversando com Remo,e ela indicou a mesma arvore para se sentar com as amigas. Ainda estavam muito cansadas,então se deitaram apoiadas na arvore.

—Muito bem,agora desembucha Lily.

—Hã? O que?

—Nós queremos saber o porque da repentina mudança

—Ora gente,decisão própria.

—Você sabe que não nos engana

—É mesmo,é perda de tempo argumentar

—Mas vocês hein? É que hoje antes do café,eu vim pra essa arvore com o Remo,pra gene conversar...

—Hummmmm....

—Ih,hummm o que? Continuando, ele me disse que era chato ver as pessoas que ele mais gosta brigando,e pediu pra mim ficar amiga dos Marotos,daí eu concordei.

—Ai que lindo!!!!!

—O que é lindo Polly?

—Ai,vocês dois,fazendo tudo um pelo outro.

—Aiaiaiaia......já to ate vendo onde isso vai dar...

—Lily..bem...estamos entre amigas aqui,então vamos falar serio,sei lá,essa sua amizade com o Remo...eu acho que você gosta dele.

—O que? Ah não,sem chances Sarah.

—Pensa bem,vocês quase morrem pra fazer o que o outro pede, passam horas sozinhos conversando,sei lá cara,e muita coisa.

—Hein? Ah,acho que vocês tão enganadas Triny

—Eu acho que vocês combinam perfeitamente

—Ah Polly,isso sem contar que convenhamos, ele é lindo!

—Eh Sarah,com isso eu tenho que concordar.

—Ah Lily,pensa um pouco,amadurece a idéia. Acho que só agora que você foi se tocar neh?

—Eh Trin..

—Humm.....e olha só quem ta vindo...os Marotos...da-lhe migaaa..hehehe..vamos disfarçar,morreu o assunto hein?

Os garotos chegaram e se acomodaram ao lado das Bicões,seria a primeira vez que passariam um tempo juntos,amigavelmente,e estavam felizes por isso, porém as atenções estavam voltadas para Lily e Remo, todos tentavam descobrir algum sinal,alguma palavra que denunciasse os sentimentos dos dois.

— Impressão minha ou vocês pararam o assunto com a nossa chegada?

—Ah,que isso Sirius, impressão sua.

—Sei,sei. Da ao menos pra falar o que vocês tavam aprontando?

—Já dissemos,assuntos de meninas.

—Deixando isso de lado, o que nos vamos fazer ate a hora do almoço?

—Ah sei lá Remo,a gente ta tão cansada. O que você acha de uma soneca coletiva? Hehehe.

—Ah sabia Lily! Tava demorando seu lado dorminhoco se manifestar .

—Pior que não e só ela não,na verdade nós quatro também estamos com uma preguiça...

—Ah...já sei,porque a gente não faz um concurso de piadas? Vocês já ouviram aquela do hipogrifo que...

—Ah nem vem Tiago,suas piadas são de doer.

—E olha que pro Pedro tar falando isso deve ser beeeem ruim mesmo.

Estavam tão entretidos rindo do amigo que não perceberam um grupo de sonserinos se aproximando cuidadosamente deles.

—Ora,ora...uma reuniãozinha griffinória e ninguém me avisa? E pelo visto também não avisaram você não é Kyarinha?

—Eu não me importo Lucius,já percebi quais são as melhores companhias para mim. Agora você Polly,devia perceber isso também.

—Cai fora daqui Malfoy,ta procurando encrenca.

—Fica na sua Black, meu assunto não é com você,e sim com essa sangue-ruim trapaceira.

—O que foi Malfoy,não esta aceitando perder? Todos aqui sabemos que eu ganhei aquele duelo honestamente. Ah,perai,você não entendeu neh,pois não conhece o sentido dessa palavra.

—Como ousa se dirigir a mim dessa maneira,sangue-ruim asquerosa?— ele se aproximava perigosamente de Lily,tentando amedrontá-la,ate ficar quase face-a-face com ela.

—Se chamá-la assim novamente você terá uma surpresinha Malfoy—Remo falou entre os dentes,tentando conter sua raiva,o que deixou todos perplexos,pois não era um atitude típica dele,o mais calmo dos Marotos.

—O que? Remo Lupin esta se revelando. Guarde minhas palavras garotinha,isso ainda não terminou.

—Pode fazer o que quiser Malfoy,porque agora tem toda a griffinoria,ou melhor,a parte que presta da griffinoria (olhando para Kyara) do lado da Lily.

—Veremos do que são capazes Black. Vamos embora.

E os sonserinos saíram ainda lançando alguns olhares para trás.

—Ok Remo,agora me diz que bicho te mordeu hein? Nunca te vi perder a calma entes

—É,acho que ate eu fiquei surpreso Pedro.

—Eu acho que sei que bicho mordeu o Aluado—Sirius cochichava no ouvido de Tiago tentando provocá-lo.

—Sossega Almofadinhas!

—Nossa!!!!!!—Trinity levou a mão na testa de uma maneira exageradamente dramática.

—Que foi filha? Quase me mata de susto

—Sarinha,a gente esqueceu!

—Hã? Esqueceu o que?

Polly entendeu onde a amiga queria chegar e entrou no jogo— A gente esqueceu...er...a gente esqueceu...o dormitório.

—A gente esqueceu o dormitório bagunçado...é..é isso.— na hora Lily entendeu que elas deviam sair dali porque a amiga queria falar alguma coisa a sós.

—Isso Lily,e bem,se a Kyara entra lá e vê aquela bagunça vai criar mó confusão neh meninas?

Todas concordaram com um aceno de cabeça,já de pe prontas pra ir embora.—Então,tchau,a gente se vê no almoço —e saíram correndo antes que eles pedissem alguma explicação.

—Kra,essas Bicões são mais doidas do que eu imaginava.

—Eh,mas foi bom elas terem ido Rabicho,agora nosso querido Aluado pode explicar o que aconteceu.

—Ah Tiago,eu só não gostei dele ameaçar minha amiga daquele jeito.

—Ahá! Ta vendo Remo,eu tinha razão!

—Hum,razão no que Pedrinho?—Sirius estava interessadíssimo no rumo da conversa

—Eu tava conversando com o Aluado que ele e a Lily se gostam.

—O QUÊ?????????????????????????????

—Tiago,calma,assim você vai chamar atenção.

—Perai,como é que é Remo? Quer dizer,você gosta mesmo da Lily?

—Ah...gente,acho que eu vi o Ranhoso passar ali,bora lá Tiago.—e Sirius saiu arrastando o amigo.

—Almofadinhas,porque você fez isso,eu num to vendo o Snape em lugar nenhum.

—Poxa,desculpa por impedir que você desse um ataque.

—Eu não tava dando um ataque.

—Opa,foi mal então,IMAGINE SE VOCÊ ESTIVESSE NEH!!

—Ai kra,será que é verdade? Quer dizer...você sabe...

—Muito me admira você Pontas,diz que num gosta da menina e quase morre de ciúmes dela.

—Ora,mas eu não gosto mesmo. Só encho o saco dela porque ela e muito difícil.

—Então larga mão disso e deixa o Aluado ser feliz,coitado.

—Ta vendo Pedro,você e essa sua boca grande. Que confusão,o Tiago saiu daqui chateado!

—Nem vem,o Tiago não gosta da Lily,você sabe. Ele só ficou chocado com a noticia. E se tem alguém aqui culpado por fazer confusão é você,que devia ter falado com a Lily que gosta dela.

—Mas eu nem sei se...

—Corta essa Remo, você só ta arrumando desculpas que não existem. Se eu fosse você falava com ela e resolvia isso logo.

—Mas....quer saber Rabicho? Cansei. Vou resolver isso é hoje.

—Realmente kra.....você está se revelando.

—Sem ofensa,mas eu nunca imaginei você me dando uns conselhos como esse.

As Bicões subiram apressadamente para o dormitório,que estava vazio e se certificaram que a porta estava trancada antes de iniciarem sua conversa. Após Polly lançar um feitiço para que o som não saísse do quarto Sarah começou a pular na cama superempolgada.

—Ta vendo Lily,ta vendo!!!!!! Ele gosta de você.

—Ai mentira que vocês vieram aqui só pra falar isso.

—Miga cai na real,você fica ai reclamando que ta sozinha e tals....e agora que aparece um kra como o Remo você num vai deixar passar neh?

—Mas Triny...

—Lily,presta atenção, se eu fosse você falava com o Remo.

—Falar o que Polly? Eu num posso chegar pra ele : oi,eu gosto de você,você gosta de mim?

—É só você chegar e começar o assunto,daí depois deixa o resto com ele.

—Mas e se ele não continuar o assunto? E se ele me der o maior fora e nunca mais voltar a ser meu amigo? E se os Marotos contarem pra toda escola? E se falaram que isso não é uma conduta digna de uma monitora? Ai meu Deus,eu vou perder o cargo....a McGonagall vai me expulsar da Griffinória,o Dumbledore de Hogwarts e eu vou ter que voltar a conviver com a Petúnia...

—Pára,pára....por Merlin,você é neurótica Lily,alguém já te disso isso? Relaxa e vai dar tudo certo.

—Você acha mesmo?

—Eu tenho certeza. Vai dar tudo certo.

—Fazer o que neh. No almoço eu vou dizer pro Remo que tenho que falar com ele mais tarde.

As garotas ficaram ate a hora do almoço no dormitório,pensando em como Lily deveria falar com Remo. Tiago e Sirius,sem terem o que fazer já foram para o salão principal. Pelo jeito não eram os únicos que estavam à toa,logo Remo e Pedro se juntaram a eles. Tiago nem tocou no assunto Lily,para ele mesmo que os dois se gostassem,eram muito tímidos,e Remo não teria coragem de tomar alguma atitude,o que era ponto para ele,que era sempre ousado com a garota. Assim o assunto transcorreu normalmente.

—O tempo esta fechando,acho que vai cair mó chuva mais tarde.

—A gente podia aproveitar pra jogar quadribol à tarde.

—Isso Sirius! Se a gente convencer as garotas a jogar também da pra formarmos times.

—Eu acho uma boa idéia. A Lily não sabe jogar e a gente pode ensinar ela

—Humm....é....—a cada vez que Remo a mencionava,os pensamentos vinham na mente de Tiago : _quem ele acha que é pra ensinar quadribol pra ela? Hum,e daí que ele sabe tudo sobre ela? Grande coisa,com uma semana eu também posso saber. Ah,para com isso Tiago,você ta endoidando,o Remo e ela não tem nada a ver. Ele não merece ela,ele nunca correu atrás dela....._

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelas Bicões que chegaram aos risos na mesa griffinoria,chamando atenção de todos.

—Humpf, posso saber o motivo do riso ou isso também é assunto de menina?

—Não isso você pode saber Sirius. É que a gente tava vindo pra cá e tinha um corredor que os elfos tavam lavando,ele tava todo ensaboado. E de um lado vínhamos nos e do outros Malfoy e cia. Eles querendo fazer graça e desviar da gente,se distraíram e foram por esse corredor...o resto você pode imaginar neh....foi sonserino escorregando pra tudo que é lado.

—Sem contar que toda hora que um tentava se apoiar no outro pra levantar ,acabava caindo todo mundo junto....hahahaha

O almoço foi servido e todos faziam planos sobre o quadribol à tarde,ate Lily e Sarah que não era fãs do esporte estavam muito entusiasmadas.

Remo e Lily evitavam a hora de falar um com o outro,as Remo não agüentava mais os chutes de Pedro,o incentivando a falar com ela. No caso de Lily a situação era pior ainda,pois eram três lhe chutando ao mesmo tempo. Os dois acabaram se decidindo e falando ao mesmo tempo:

—Lily?

—Remo?

Todos pararam pra ver a conversa dos dois que continuavam falando tudo ao mesmo tempo:

—O QUÊ?

—AH,FALA VOCÊ.

—NÃO ,PODE FALAR...

—BEM,É QUE...

Foi incrível como suas falas estavam perfeitamente sincronizadas, o que deixou Tiago com uma ponta de ciúme.

—Hehehe...vocês andaram ensaiando foi?—o comentário de Trinity os deixou bastante corados.

—Bem Lily,primeiro as damas.

—Ah...er...obrigada Remo,é que...hum...é....será que dava pra gente conversar mais tarde...er..depois do quadribol?

—M-ma-mas é claro....er...é...

O nervosismo de ambos era visível,mas para não deixá-los ainda mais sem graça seus amigos resolveram fingir que nada tinha acontecido e continuaram o almoço normalmente

N/A : E aí pessoas,tão gostando da fic? Vocês devem ter achado algumas coisas meio sem explicação e ate meio idiotas,mas fiquem de boa,tudo tem um porque. Eu sei que ta horrível,ta uma novela mexicana,mas e minha primeira fic e eu estou dando o máximo para melhorar. Ah eu recomendo que para o próximo capitulo vocês puxem a musica Come Clean da Hilary Duff . Essa fic é baseada em pessoas e fatos reais. Qualquer duvida ,sugestão,critica ou elogio (ate parece neh) deixem reviews,eu prometo responder todos.....bjokas e ate a próxima!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	5. Chuva

**Capítulo 05**

**Chuva**

Após o almoço,os Marotos Bicões voltaram a seus dormitórios,pois as meninas estavam de saia ,o que não era muito aconselhável para se jogar quadribol,(não na opinião de Sirius é claro). Elas estavam distraídas conversando e não perceberam a presença de Kyara,que estava no banheiro.

—Você jura que não vai desistir neh Lily?

—Eu acho que não....

—Se você fizer isso se considere uma bicão morta, estamos entendidas?

—Falando assim neh Triny...

—Imagina só se a Lily e o Remo se acertam....vão ser o casal mais certinho de Hogwarts...hehehe

—Ah nem,eu mal falei com o kra e já vai começar a zuação? Ninguém merece...

—Então quer dizer que nossa "querida" amiga esta apaixonada?

—Kyara? A gente não tinha te visto.

—Eh,deu pra perceber. Quer dizer então que o todo-poderoso Potter perdeu para o próprio amigo? E eu que pensei que eles fossem como irmãos. Isso vai dar o que falar na sonserina.

—Se você fizer graça,vai ter troco.

—Eu? Ah,que isso,vocês me conhecem,sabem que eu não sou disso.

—Justamente por te conhecer que a gente ta avisando. Não faça disso um carnaval,porque vai sobrar pra você.— e as quatro desceram para o salão comunal.

—Ué meninas,porque essas caras? Não me digam que já desistiram do quadribol.

—Ah,então toda a griffinoria resolveu se juntar para um joguinho e eu não fui convidada? Que falta de educação hein...

—Já vi o porque do desanimo de vocês.

—Ah Black,não precisa falar assim,eu já estou indo. Não há motivos para animosidades...— e saiu piscando um olho para Sirius

—Sai de mim. Eu hein...chuta que é macumba!

E desceram para o campo de quadribol. Todos tinham suas próprias vassouras,porque mesmo para aqueles como Lily (com um exagerado pavor de voar ) era um meio muito prático de locomoção e muito útil em tempos de guerra. O campo de quadribol estava deserto,aparentemente os outros decidiram permanecer no jardim aproveitando a leve brisa que soprava anunciando chuva.

—Estamos em oito, como vocês vão querer jogar?

—Ah Remo nem sei,nos não somos muito familiarizadas com quadribol. A Lily nem sabe montar numa vassoura direito.

—Hei,não vamos exagerar neh? Você também não e muito boa em voar minha cara Sarinha. A não ser que entrar em pânico e começar a gritar alucinadamente " Me deixem descer! Me deixem descer !" seja um ponto positivo.

—Er..não vamos lembrar desses pequenos detalhes agora neh amiguinha querida??

Nesse instante um grupo de lufa-lufas chegou no campo. Eram todos conhecidos do griffinorios e aceitaram jogar com eles. Duas garotas do grupo foram para as arquibancadas assistir e o restante permaneceu em campo organizando o time.

—Vamos fazer o seguinte: o Tiago fica de apanhador,a Polly de goleira,eu e a Trinity de batedores,o Pedro...

—Ah gente eu acho que vou voltar pro castelo,não estou me sentindo muito bem.

—O que foi Pedrinho? Algo grave?

—Não Sirius,não se preocupe

—Provavelmente foram todos aqueles doces que você comeu de manha.

—Fale com a Madame Pomfrey,ela tem uma poção que fará seu mal estar passar rapidamente.

—Eu vou indo então,obrigada pela dica o Rabicho fora fica : Tiago de apanhador,Polly de goleira, eu e Trinity batedores, Remo ,Lily e Sá artilheiros.

—Ei,vocês já se organizaram aí?— Tiago se dirigiu a um dos lufa-lufas.

—Sim e vocês?

—Também,podemos começar?

Todos montaram em suas vassouras e fizeram a formação inicial. Os Marotos estavam bastante familiarizados com o quadribol,o que ajudou a estabilizar o jogo,porque as meninas,coitadas,eram uma verdadeira vergonha para o mundo quadribolistico.

Polly só faltava gritar e sair correndo ops,voar correndo (?) quando a goles vinha em sua direção. Trinity já havia conseguido acertar todas as partes do corpo de Sirius (pobrezinho) mas nada de balaço. Depois de uma tentativa frustrada de Sarah com a goles ela decidiu ficar mais quieta no seu canto ( certa de que conseguiria pegar a goles e voar para os aros realizando um gol fenomenal ,Sarah parou,se posicionou, estendeu as mãos na frente do corpo e ficou esperando a goles......esperou....esperou...e continuou esperando abobada enquanto olhava a goles passar por ela e ir direito para as mãos de um lufa-lufa). Quanto a Lily, a pobre criatura travava uma batalha mortal tentando simplesmente não cair da vassoura ,batendo a cabeça e perdendo o resto mínimo de juízo que lhe restara.

Tiago,que era o mais fanático por quadribol estava quase chorando perante a atuação catastrófica de seu time. O que se seguiu aconteceu numa sucessão muito rápida : não se sabe bem que milagre aconteceu que a goles foi parar nas mãos de Lily. Ela sem pensar duas vezes voou para os aros,ainda meio atrapalhada com a goles, enquanto o time gritava a incentivando. Porem um balaço vinha em sua direção,e com a animação do momento ninguém o percebeu indo diretamente em colisão com a cabeça de Lily,a acertando em cheio e totalmente desprevenida. A goles foi a primeira a cair,diretamente no chão do campo de quadribol e em seguida, totalmente confusa e não agüentando a dor em sua cabeça, Lily caiu da vassoura indo rapidamente em direção ao chão,apavorando a todos. Um dos lufa-lufas estava próximo e voou na tentativa se apanhar a garota,porém Remo foi mais rápido, dando um incrível mergulho; ele a segurou pela cintura e a puxou para sua vassoura. Por um momento eles se encararam, e Lily sentiu um intenso arrepio antes de fechar os olhos desmaiando pesadamente no ombro de Remo. Todos voltaram ao chão rapidamente e acomodaram Lily no gramado,fazendo uma roda em volta dela. Remo ainda a apoiava nos braços.

—Ai,será que ela ta bem?

—Não sei,aquele balaço pareceu bem forte

—Já sei : ENERVATE!

—Ela esta se mexendo

—Acho que ela vai abrir os olhos

—Aiiii...o que aconteceu? Porque vocês tão me olhando assim? Ei,o que eu to fazendo no chão?

—O balaço te atingiu e você caiu da vassoura. Ta sentindo se tem algo quebrado?

—Não Triny, eu to bem. Só um pouco tonta e ouvindo uns zunidos

—Vamos pra ala hospitalar...

—Não Sirius,eu to bem mesmo, é serio

—Com esse tipo de coisa não se brinca,nós vamos ver a Madame Pomfrey e é agora!

Os griffinorios se despediram dos lufa-lufas e foram para a ala hospitalar,com Lily o tempo todo sendo apoiada por Remo o que rendeu muitos olhares de " que bonitinho" por parte de Trinity. Ao explicarem a Madame Pomfrey o ocorrido,ela deu um belo sermão em Lily por tentar dispensar os cuidados dos amigos.

—Mas é serio não foi nada,minha cabeça só ta latejando um pouco,mas tenho certeza que já vai passar.

—Nada disso,a senhorita vai ficar aqui o resto da tarde em observação.

—Mas Madame Pomfrey, não é preciso..

—Escute querida...

—Hoje é domingo ,eu não posso perder o resto da tarde de domingo aqui na enfermaria!

—Nem mais uma palavra senhorita Evans, ou ficará aqui até amanhã.

Com um muxoxo Lily se despediu dos amigos,profundamente desapontada por não poder passar a tarde ao lado deles. Vendo que ela não se acalmaria para ter o devido descanso Madame Pomfrey deu-lhe uma poção calmante,que faria sua dor de cabeça melhorar. Não demorou muito e a garota dormiu,tendo um sono pesado e sem sonhos.

O quadribol havia perdido a graça,então todos se dirigiram para o salão comunal,que estava vazio àquela hora. Os garotos procuraram por Pedro, que estava dormindo e decidiram não o acordar. Todos se acomodaram ao redor da lareira e começaram uma animada conversa sobre os NIEM'S que estavam próximos.

—Apesar de estar estudando eu estou com um pouco de medo...

—Nem vem Remo,você é o maior cdf,vai ser fácil pra você .

—É,quem me dera ter metade da sua inteligência.

—Mas vocês já sabem o que querem ser? Porque dependendo não precisa se esforçar tanto neh Polly.

—Já sim. Todas nós queremos ser aurores.e vocês?

—Poxa,nós também! Então ainda seremos colegas por muuuuito tempo.

—Ai...ninguém merece...

—O que você falou Trinity?

—Ah nada não Sirius...hehehe

—Bem,mas se é assim a gente ta encrencado,porque pra auror você tem que ir bem em praticamente todas as matérias, e os testes são muito difíceis. É praticamente impossível você obter os resultados desejados.

—Eh Sarinha,mas fazer o que neh....

—Estudar Tiago......estudar....

—Mas sabem,o pior é que eu aposto que o Malfoy vai conseguir se dar bem, e isso significa mérito para a sonserina.

—Nem me fale Sirius. Incrível como os professores dão preferência a ele.

—Olha eu tenho certeza que ele apronta alguma pra conseguir ir bem nas provas e parecer o aluno perfeito aos olhos dos professores.

—Ah mas nem se preocupe,porque nos NIEM'S é realmente impossível colar ou fazer qualquer coisa enganosa.

—Tomara,assim nós veremos quem realmente merece mérito.

E assim passaram o restante da tarde,e quando faltava pouco tempo para anoitecer Remo saiu com a desculpa de dar uma volta,mas na verdade foi até a enfermaria ver o estado de Lily, que para sua surpresa já estava totalmente recuperada e vinha em sua direção no corredor.

—Nossa,ela já te deu alta?

—Aham. Você não acha que ela me seguraria por muito tempo neh?

—Mas você está se sentindo bem mesmo neh? Quer dizer,você não falou que tava bem só pra sair de lá..

—Remo, é serio,eu to cem por cento!

—Cadê o povo?

—Na sala comunal,todo mundo a toa mesmo.

—Hum....— um silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre eles.

—Er...bem...lembra que na hora do almoço eu disse que tinha algo pra te falar?

—Eh..lembro....eu também tenho algo pra te falar.

—Então,é que...

—Sim?

—Er...será que da pra gente dar uma volta no jardim? Melhor que conversar no meio do corredor neh Lily?

—Ah,ta bom,por mim tudo bem.— quando chegaram nas portas do castelo viram que o tempo havia mudado e nuvens carregadas pairavam sobre o castelo.

—Acho que não foi uma boa idéia. Quem sabe a biblioteca...

—Ah não me diga que você tem medo de chuva Remo?

—Oras,claro que não,é só que...

—Então não vai se importar se começar a chover neh? Um pouquinho de água não mata ninguém.

—Você e essa sua coisa com água...não sei porque não muda pra um aquário de vez.

—Ah que engraçado! Da pra falar o que você queria de uma vez?

—Hum,ok...vamos sentar ali...perto daquela árvore.

—Pronto,já estamos devidamente acomodados,agora o senhor poderia parar de enrolar?—na hora a expressão de Remo que estava bastante descontraído mudou para perturbadoramente nervoso.

—Eu vou falar de uma vez tah? Não me interrompa,porque eu não sei se vou conseguir continuar ok?

—Ok.

—Pois bem. Desde muito tempo nós somos amigos. Bons amigos. Grandes amigos...

—Melhores amigos

—Eu falei pra não me interromper.

—Ops...

—E nós sempre nos demos muito bem,conversamos sobre tudo..

—E sobre todos.

—Qual a parte de não me interrompa você não entendeu?

—Foi mal...

—Enfim, você e os Marotos são minha razão de sempre tentar fazer tudo dar certo,de tentar ter uma vida apesar de você sabe...ser o que eu sou. Seria muito difícil pra mim perder qualquer um de vocês. Eu não sei como você vai reagir ao que eu vou te dizer, mas há algum tempo eu não a vejo mais somente como minha amiga. Eu gosto de você Lily. Muito.

—Hum....entendo....—foram as únicas palavras que ela pronunciou e depois ficaram em silencio. Remo interpretou esse silencio mal e já começou a se punir mentalmente por ter tocado em tal assunto.

—Olha Lily, tudo bem,eu não vou ficar com raiva de você,e nos ainda seremos amigos,esqueça o que eu disse e....

Na cabeça de Lily os pensamentos iam a mil por minuto, era impossível coordená-los. Ela levantou e se apoiou na arvore,enquanto os primeiros pingos de chuva caiam em seu rosto. Ela fechou os olhos tentando aproveitar ao máximo aquele momento.

_Let's go back_

_Back to the beginning_

_Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

Ela se lembrou de como conheceu Remo,de como sua amizade foi crescendo com o passar do tempo,e de como ele era importante para ela.

_'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect_

_Trying to fit a square into a circle_

_Was no life_

_I defy_

E ele gostava dela. Por Merlim,ele gostava dela! Tudo parecia perfeito,tudo era perfeito. Ela não podia acreditar que algo assim estive lhe acontecendo. Abriu os olhos e o encarou.

—Eu também gosto de você.

Ele se levantou e ficaram frente a frente, começando a se aproximar perigosamente um do outro. Primeiro se abraçaram fortemente e quando pararam,um minuto se encarando pareceu uma eternidade. Qualquer momento que preceda um beijo parece uma eternidade.

E foi como se tentassem compensar uma eternidade separados que se beijaram. Um beijo calmo,gentil...assim como ele,ela pensou.

A chuva caia forte e suas roupas encharcadas grudavam por todo o corpo, as gotas de água escorrendo por suas faces e caindo de seus cabelos.

_Let the rain fall down_

_And wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away_

_My sanity_

Mas isso não importava, estavam juntos agora,e desde que permanecessem juntos,o mundo podia acabar no mais desastroso dos dilúvios e mesmo assim tudo estaria bem.

_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder_

_I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down_

_I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_

Foi com muita relutância que conseguiram se separar,extremamente felizes e envergonhados.

—Hum....será que você...hum...gostaria de namorar comigo?

—Claro Remo....claro....

Após mais alguns beijos apaixonados (e os primeiros espirros de Lily ) decidiram entrar e se secar. Foram para a sala comunal de mãos dadas, atraindo muitos olhares por onde passavam. Ao passar pelo buraco do quadro se depararam com seus amigos que lhes lançavam olhares muito desconfiados e logo dispararam com um verdadeiro interrogatório.

—HUMMMM.....porque vocês estão molhados?

—Nós estávamos lá fora.

—Fazendo o que?

—Conversando

—Sobre?

—Assuntos pessoais

—Que tipo de assuntos pessoais?

—Do tipo que só interessa a nos dois

—E porque estão de mãos dadas?— então Sirius decidiu resolver isso de uma vez. Pediu silêncio e foi se aproximando dos dois com as mãos nas costas e um cara super séria ( como a que as mães fazem ao tentar descobrir o que o filho andou aprontando). Parou na frente do casal e colocou uma mão no ombro de Lily e outra no ombro de Remo. Respirou fundo como se fosse dizer algo de extrema importância.

—Lily. Remo. Será que tem algo que vocês desejam nos contar?— os dois se entreolharam mais vermelhos que um cruzamento de tomate com pimentão.

—Bom....er.....sabe...hum...nós estamos namorando....

—O QUÊ???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Os seis amigos explodiram em alegria,fazendo uma grande algazarra no salão comunal,se alternando para parabenizar os dois,enquanto um muito empolgado Sirius pulava no sofá.

—Aeeee Aluado....se deu bem hein...

—Lily amigaaaaaaa...a gente não avisou? Hein? Hein?

—Ai gente....vocês me matam de vergonha.— uma muito envergonhada Lily afundava a cara numa almofada tentando se esconder.

—Acho que isso significa que eu terei que para de dar em cima de você.

—Acho que sim Tiago.

—Eu estou feliz por vocês. O Remo e um grande amigo e agora acho que você também será.

—Obrigada. Acho que agora todos nós vamos nos dar bem.

—Sim....esse é o começo de uma loooooooonga amizade entre Bicões e Marotos.


	6. Dilema

**Capítulo 06**

**Dilema**

Sarah e Polly estavam se arrumando quando Trinity despertou. Lily pra variar ainda dormia e Kyara havia se levantado mais cedo,ela sempre fazia isso para não ter que encontrar com as ex-amigas.

—Hoje é a vez de quem acordar a Lily?

—Ah nem vem que da última vez sobrou pra mim.—Sarah já tentava tirar o corpo fora

—A gente devia chamar o Remo,ele que é namorado dela.—Polly comentou enquanto prendia os cabelos em frente à penteadeira

—E por culpa dele ela ficou acordada ate tarde.—Trinity tinha um maroto sorriso nos lábios

—Ah coitada gente,não vão pegar no pé dela hein? Vocês sabem que ela é meio nervosa

—Neurótica seria a palavra—corrigiu Triny,enquanto alguém batia na porta do dormitório.

—QUEM ÉHHHH?????—Trinity tinha uma enorme facilidade em dar berros sem a menor cerimônia.

—Você é tão delicada....

—Hehehe....brigadinha...

—É o Remo

—Perai....—Polly abriu uma pequena fresta na porta para falar com o Maroto

—Bom dia Polly,a Lily já acordou?

—Hum.,vai nessa. Ela tá em sono profundo aqui,a gente tava até discutindo quem ia ter a árdua tarefa de acordá-la

—Que pena,eu passei aqui pra gente descer e tomar café juntos.

—Pode ir Remo,porque se eu bem conheço a Lily ela ainda vai demorar por aqui

—Ok,vejo vocês no salão.

—TCHAU REMO!—responderam todas em uníssono

—Ei,até que ele me deu uma idéia.

—Que idéia Triny?— Trinity caminhou em direção à cama de Lily, esfregando as mãos e fazendo uma expressão maligna. Chegou perto do ouvido da amiga sussurrando...

—Lily....ei Lily....acorde...eu acabei de ver o outra no salão comunal...—elas abafavam risinhos enquanto observavam a reação de Lily. Provavelmente ela daria um grande pulo da cama ,afinal quem continuaria dormindo na santa paz ou ouvir algo do tipo sobre o namorado? Continuaram observando e.....nada! Ela simplesmente continuou dormindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. As três se entreolharam sem entender.

—Ei Triny,talvez ela não tenha escutado,afinal você falou muito baixinho.

—Deve ser Polly....HEY LILY ACORDA LOGO QUE VOCÊ TÁ LEVANDO UM BAITA CHIFRE!— e nada....nenhuma reação.

—Ah não é possível que ela não ouviu dessa vez.

—Ah gente vamos dar um desconto neh,acho que ela nem tá lembrando que agora namora o Remo.

—LILY?? LÍLIAN ELIZABETH EVANS,SEU NAMORADO REMO LUPIN TA AGARRANDO OUTRA NA FRENTE DE TODO MUNDO!— e ainda nada.....

—Ai gente será que ela morreu????

—Dãã Polly....

—Ah mas fala serio,agora eu fui bem clara e audível.

—Hummm.....

—Ih Sarinha,que cara é essa?? No que você ta pensando?

—Dá licença Trin,deixa eu tentar uma coisinha.....—Apesar das quatro serem como irmãs, Sarah e Lily eram mais amigas entre si. Havia coisas que só compartilhavam uma com a outra. Era incrível como entendiam o que a outra sentia,mesmo quando a própria não sabia explicar. Sarah estava muito feliz com o namoro da amiga,mas há algum tempo nutria certa desconfiança...e estava na hora de testá-la....chegou bem perto de Lily e procurou falar o mais baixo possível,para as outras não escutarem....

—Lily......psiu....o Tiago....ele quer falar com você...—isso foi o bastante para ela abrir os olhos rapidamente,olhando ao redor preocupada,como se procurasse algo, e encontrou o rosto de Sarah a encarando.

—Poxa Sarinha.... o que você falou pra ela hein?—Lily e Sarah ainda se encaravam estranhamente

—Ah...nada demais. Só que o Remo tinha algo urgente para falar com ela—Sarah respondeu ainda sem desviar o olhar

—Ah tah....então vamos indo neh?

—Vão vocês ,eu ainda tenho que arrumar meus materiais. Fico fazendo companhia a Lily

—Ta bom...bora Triny...— as duas saíram e Sarah mal esperou que fechassem a porta e já se virou para a amiga ainda na cama.

—Pode ir explicando…

—Explicando o que?

—Não se faça se boba Lily

—Eu realmente não estou te entendendo Sarah

—Bem ,me corrija se eu estiver errada,mas não é muito normal você gritar pra alguém que a pessoa esta sendo traída e a pessoa não dar a mínima

—O que?

—Nós começamos a falar que o Remo estava com outra pra ver se você acordava e nada…você nem mexia…

—Ora Sarah, não diga bobagens. Eu estava dormindo, nem ouvi ninguém falar nada

—Pode até ser. O que me pareceu estranho foi você acordar justo quando eu mencionei o nome de outra pessoa….

—Ah foi? Eu nem ouvi…

—Eu acho que você ouviu sim. Será que você não esta namorando o Maroto errado?

—Definitivamente você pirou. Eu gosto do Remo. R-E-M-O entendeu? Aquele Potter não me interessa em nada!

—Potter?? Eu nem mencionei o nome dele Lily….e você não disse que estava dormindo e não ouviu nada?

—Ah?? Ai,deixa eu ir tomar meu banho antes que eu atrase

—Não fuja de mim Lily,eu…..— tarde demais,ela já havia entrado no banheiro deixando a amiga falando sozinha…..— isso está muito estranho— Sarah não esperou Lily e desceu para o café. Quando ela saiu do banho suspirou aliviada por estar sozinha,assim enquanto se arrumava podia organizar seus pensamentos.

Ainda não tivera tempo para pensar sobre o que realmente achava do namoro com Remo. E não seria agora que faria isso, já estava muito atrasada e todos já haviam descido. Arrumou os materiais de qualquer jeito e desceu,só se dando conta que havia chegado ao salão principal ao ver as amigas acenando para ela da mesa da Griffinória,onde haviam guardado seu lugar ao lado de Remo.

Elas estavam junto aos Marotos e todos conversavam animadamente,parecendo muito felizes. Não pôde conter um sorriso ao reparar nisso. Na semana passada se visse tal cena provavelmente surtaria, ela odiava os Marotos! Como fora boba,privou ela e as amigas da companhia deles,e se não fosse por Remo,seu melhor amigo,continuaria com aquele tipo de pensamento que só a atrasava. Seu melhor amigo e agora seu namorado. Deu um suspiro e se sentou ao lado dele,que a recebeu com beijos de bom dia.,o que pareceu muito interessante,porque grande parte da mesa parou para observá-los;provavelmente ainda não sabiam do namoro.

—Voltou aos velhos hábitos Lily?

—Hein?

—Você acordou tarde hoje

—Ah,pois é Sirius,esse negócio de acordar cedo realmente não é comigo,me deixa desnorteada o resto do dia

—É porque você dorme muito tarde

—Ah Tiago,mas eu já tentei dormir cedo e não adianta,eu não consigo.

—Acho que você está com sorte hoje,a primeira aula é História da Magia,ou seja,vai dar pra você dormir a aula toda

—Ahhh…nem acredito….graças a Merlin. Acho que assim eu consigo agüentar até a hora do almoço.

—Vamos então? Se você quiser dormir nós temos que chegar logo,pra pegar lugares estratégicos no fundo da sala.

—Ai ,bora Polly, que eu tô quase desabando.

—Tadinha Remo,você tem que cuidar melhor dela.

—Ah,fazer o que Triny. Com esse sono que ela tem ninguém pode.

A aula de História da Magia transcorreu normalmente, todos se sentaram no fundo da sala, e Lily escolheu um lugar atrás de uma pilha de livros,assim poderia dormir a vontade e o professor não a veria. Merlin parecia realmente estar de bom humor hoje,pois no meio da aula avisaram que devido a um problema com o professor de poções (que seria a próxima aula) teriam dois tempos seguidos de História da Magia. Lily continuava dormindo alheia a tudo e só acordou quando Trinity a cutucou para seguirem para a próxima aula.

—Ué,não era pra aula ter acabado mais cedo?

—Deu algum problema ai e acabamos tendo duas aulas seguidas.

—Nossa nem percebi Polly

—Eh,eu percebi. Ao menos agora você ta mais acordada neh?

—Ah,agora sim eu me sinto uma pessoa dignamente capacitada para assistir as aulas. Nossa antes eu tava um trapo…só a capa do Batman…

—A capa de quem?

—Er…deixa pra lá…

O resto do dia transcorreu normalmente,e depois do jantar todos se juntaram no salão comunal,ao redor da lareira onde Polly e Remo jogavam uma partida de xadrez bruxo.

—Ai gente,o sono já ta vindo ....

—Por Merlin Lily,eu acho que você tem algum distúrbio

—Hehehe….dessa vez eu sou obrigada a concordar com ela Tiago, já tô meio sonolenta também. Hoje o dia foi bem cansativo.

—Então somos duas Trin,porque eu tô quase fechando os olhos.

—Ai gente eu já vou…boa noite pra vocês….— Lily vai até Remo e lhe dá um beijo de boa noite— desculpa eu não ficar te fazendo companhia, é que eu estou mesmo muito cansada.

—Tudo bem, amanhã a gente vai ter muito tempo.

—Boa noite Remo

—Boa noite,sonhe com os anjos

—Hum…prefiro sonhar com você— e lhe deu outro beijo

—Epaa minha gente! Vamos parando com essa melação aí porque vocês estão num lugar público! E ainda tem crianças no recinto.

—Ih,fica na sua Sarinha.

—Polly,você vem?

—Ah não,eu vou ficar aqui jogando mais um pouco,depois eu subo

—Tá bom então. Até amanhã.

Os Marotos também ficaram na sala comunal,aparentemente só as três estavam com sono. Trocaram rapidamente de roupa,colocando seus pijamas ;Kyara ainda não havia ido para o dormitório ,mas as meninas nem notaram sua falta,já estavam acostumadas a não vê-la. Apenas deitaram em suas camas,dormindo logo em seguida,nem se dando ao trabalho de fechar as cortinas do dossel. Somente duas horas depois Polly veio se deitar,praticamente desmaiando em sua cama.

A noite parecia calma e normal. Em Hogwarts todos dormiam tranqüilamente em suas camas; exceto uma ruivinha que se debatia ainda de olhos fechados,provavelmente tendo outro pesadelo. O tempo novamente ficara chuvoso,e não se sabe ao certo se foram os trovões ou os roncos de Sarah (eh,ela ainda não resolveu esse pequeno probleminha) que acordaram Lily. Fazia frio e ela aproveitou para fechar uma das janelas que foi esquecida aberta.

Percebeu que não conseguiria dormir novamente ,mas não se incomodou com isso, na verdade seria bom para organizar seus pensamentos e escrever em seu diário. Mas onde foi que ela o tinha colocado? Oh não,mais um dos defeitos da Senhorita Evans : a desorganização. Apesar de reclamarem da bagunça que era suas coisas,Lily sempre argumentava que quando arrumava tudo não conseguia encontrar nada. Revirou seu malão e não encontrou nada, procurou nas gavetas de seu criado-mudo e também não obteve sucesso,o diário parecia ter evaporado. Isso lhe causou certo pânico,afinal não é muito tranqüilizante saber que as anotações com seus segredos e tudo que passa pela sua cabeça estão dando sopa por ai. Para seu alívio o diário estava debaixo de sua cama.

Querido e amado emaranhado de papeis cheio de assuntos comprometedores (ou simplesmente diário), hoje é mais uma noite em que eu perdi o sono e resolvi recorrer a você. Na verdade eu estou um pouco alterada ainda,pois acabei de passar momentos de tensão pensando que você havia sumido. Como você me deu tamanho susto será punido tendo que ouvir minhas maluquices, HAHAHAHAHA (risada maligna).

Ah,na verdade eu tenho uma novidade, agora eu sou uma moça seria, comprometida. Adivinha com quem? Justamente com meu grande amigo Remo Lupin. Da pra acreditar? Até eu me peguei me beliscando hoje,porque sinceramente,parece que minha vida girou 360 graus em apenas um fim de semana. Eu fiquei amiga dos Marotos, fui comunicada de uma grande catástrofe por parte da Sarinha e ainda arrumei um namorado.

No meu lugar,qualquer garota normal estaria dando pulinhos de felicidade,porém até agora eu não senti nenhuma vontade de fazer isso. Não que eu tenha achado ruim a amizade com os Marotos ,não é isso; mas é que eu sempre pensei que ficaria muito mais empolgada quando finalmente fosse namorar alguém. Bem, eu gosto do Remo,ele é meu melhor amigo ,mas agora eu estou com um estranho sentimento de que é apenas isso : amizade. Quem sabe eu não tenha confundido tudo?

Mas não é culpa minha,tudo aconteceu muito rápido, em questão de apenas um dia. Do nada as meninas colocaram na minha cabeça que ele gostava de mim e que eu gostava dele, e começaram a dizer que eu tinha que agir logo e tals. E quem sabe os garotos não fizeram o mesmo com ele. O fato é que eu acho que acabei me deixando levar pelo momento e não pensei direito no que estava sentindo ou no que eu estava fazendo.

Quando ele chegou e disse que gostava de mim, eu fiquei muito feliz, afinal o Remo não é de se jogar fora, na verdade ele é bem requisitado pela comunidade feminina de Hogwarts, talvez não tanto quanto Tiago e Sirius,mas mesmo assim ele faz um bom sucesso. E saber que ele não me via apenas como amiga,mas também como uma pessoa "gostável" foi muito bom para alguém que sofre de baixa estima como eu. Então começou a chover, e tinha todo um clima,e ele ficou me olhando com muita expectativa, eu me empolguei e quando percebi estava no salão comunal anunciando nosso namoro.

Eu admito que é muito legal saber que você tem alguém ,e ser recebida aos beijos no café da manhã e também poder dar beijinho de boa noite e até ser um pouco melosa (meu bom Merlin,Lílian Evans sendo romântica ? onde vamos parar! Isso é caso de internação!), mas é apenas isso....uma sensação agradável e nada mais. Na verdade com o Remo sendo promovido de amigo a namorado eu fico até um pouco constrangida, é como se eu não pudesse mais ser eu mesma perto dele.

Isso me preocupa,porque eu não quero ficar com ele por conveniência,afinal ele é meu amigo e a ultima coisa que eu quero é magoá-lo. Talvez seja melhor eu terminar com ele. É isso, acabar logo com essa maluquice. Mas..a gente ta namorando há um dia, e se ele ficar magoado de eu terminar assim tão de repente? Mas e se ele achar ruim eu ter esperado pra terminar? E se ele pensar que eu sou uma duas caras por aceitar namorar ele,sem saber seu eu gostava mesmo dele........ai Lily,olha onde você foi se meter.

Pra completar eu acho que a Sarah já percebeu esse meu dilema,antes de mim mesma, pois hoje ela me questionou sobre o Remo. Ah,é incrível como essa garota consegue me sacar, não é a toa que somos grandes amigas. Acho que estaria perdida sem ela. Eu só não gostei das insinuações que ela fez em relação ao Tiago. Imagine só,eu e Tiago...nem em um milhão de anos! Só porque eu acordei um pouco alterada ao ouvir o nome dele. Mas isso só aconteceu pois eu estava tendo um sonho com ele. Na verdade não foi nada demais,eu só sonhei que estávamos os dois no salão comunal ,sozinhos, conversando. Apenas conversando. O pior é que eu parecia muito feliz com isso! Kra realmente eu ando meio anormal, é a segunda vez que sonho com Tiago Potter em menos de uma semana. Definitivamente alguém me jogou uma praga. Já sei até quem foi...ah,mas essa Kyara me paga,ela que não fique na dela viu!

Mas voltando ao meu dilema eu não sei o que fazer. Hum,eu preciso e ajuda....e vai sobrar é pra Sarinha me ajudar, afinal como ela mesma diz : "Não sou boa em consolações,mas sou boa em soluções." E essa ela vai ter que solucionar pra mim.

Acho que já é absurdamente tarde,e é melhor eu dormir para não ter que perder outra aula de História da Magia amanhã. E a partir de hoje eu vou guardar você,meu diário querido, na gaveta de meu criado mudo,assim eu não corro o risco de perder metade da noite te procurando quando precisar de você novamente. Acho que você já sofreu demais por hoje ouvindo minhas confissões, então............até a próxima.

Eram cinco da madrugada quando bateram na porta do dormitório. As garotas acordaram alarmadas, já pensando que algo de muito ruim havia acontecido.

—Lily,acorda logo, tem algo acontecendo.

—Já to acordada Polly,mas o que foi?— Lara entra correndo no dormitório:

—Gente acorda todo mundo! A professora McGonagall está lá embaixo,no salão comunal. Ela mandou todo mundo descer que ela em um aviso pra dar.

—Mas o que aconteceu Lara?

—Ninguém sabe ainda,ela esta esperando juntar todo mundo pra falar de uma só vez.

—Então vamos descer logo neh galera.— todas correram para o salão comunal,até Kyara parecia curiosa. A maioria dos alunos já estavam esperando ,todos ainda de pijamas,ate a professora McGonagall. Trinity viu Sirius sinalizando para que elas se juntasse aos Marotos num canto. Elas se aproximaram e Remo abraçou Lily a aconchegando nele. "_Ai será que eu tenho mesmo que terminar com ele? Por essas e outras que é bom ter um namorado"._ Lily foi interrompida de seus devaneios por Polly:

—Kra,que bagunça ta isso aqui. Pelo jeito aconteceu uma catástrofe neh?

—Vocês também não sabem de nada Tiago?

—Nadinha. E esse povo num junta logo pra ela falar.

—Olha só a cara dela. Deve ser assunto sério. Ao invés de estar brava ela esta apreensiva.

—Eu também notei isso Remo....parece que ela vai falar.

—Já estão todos aqui? Parece que sim. Pois bem, eu mandei chamá-los pois tenho um comunicado sério a lhes passar. Dumbledore á pouco foi contactado pela Liga dos Guardiões da Magia. Parece que algo muito importante aconteceu ou está para acontecer, não tenho informações mais precisas para lhes passar. Enfim, o diretor e mais alguns professores ,incluindo a mim terão que partir imediatamente para a ilha de Avalon, onde a Liga convocou uma reunião de emergência. Devido a nossa ausência as aulas de hoje serão canceladas durante todo o dia. Esperamos estar de volta amanhã para que a escola volte a funcionar normalmente. Por ora é só,voltem para seus dormitórios e comportem-se em minha ausência.— e McGonagall saiu deixando um grande alvoroço para trás.

—Não falei que era algo catastrófico?

—Isso não está me cheirando bem.

—É melhor a gente não conversar sobre isso aqui,tem muita gente.

—Vamos para o nosso dormitório conversar, lá não tem o perigo de a Kyara nos ouvir.—subiram todos silenciosamente para o dormitório dos garotos,tentando não chamar atenção. Quando entraram fecharam a porta e sentaram em circulo no chão.

—Dá pra alguém me falar que raio é essa tal Liga de não-sei-o-que-lá-das-quantas?

—Bem Sirius,é como um grupo. Um grupo seleto de grandes feiticeiros que são encarregados de guardar e defender os segredos da magia. Eles tem conhecimento dos maiores mistérios do mundo mágico,como profecias,maldições,conspirações,apocalipses....

—Então pra terem convocado uma reunião ,algo de grande importância para o mundo mágico esta por vir

—Ou já veio Tiago...

—Eu acho que é um apocalipse. Vocês viram a McGonagall falar onde será a reunião? Na ilha de Avalon!

—E o que isso tem demais Lily?

—Avalon é uma ilha lendária, o berço de toda magia. É um lugar sagrado,e de proteção máxima. Poucos feiticeiros sabem sua localização. Pra Liga ter decidido se reunir lá deve ser assunto extremamente confidencial.

—Ai meu bom Merlin, o mundo vai acabar! Ei perai...isso significa nada de NIEM'S................IUPIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!

—Calma lá Triny,a gente ainda não sabe de nada.

—Eu acho melhor nós irmos dormir. Amanha a gente tem o dia todo de folga,e em breve teremos mais noticias.

—Concordo Polly...então até daqui algumas horas pessoal— Lily se despediu de Remo com um selinho e já se sentindo culpada por isso. Kyara já dormia novamente ,espalhada pela cama feito uma porca prestes a ser abatida. Sem duvidas fora uma noite agitadíssima para Lily ,que tentava em vão dormir de novo. Percebeu a ausência dos roncos de Sarah e concluiu não ser a única com insônia.

—Sarinha? Ei Sarah...você ta acordada?

—Há um tempão...e você?

—Eu estou dormindo,to falando com você porque sou meio sonâmbula....dãã..claro que eu to acordada.

—Porque não me chamou antes?—disse virando para ver a amiga

—Eu pensei que vocês estivesse dormindo,só fui me tocar que você devia tar acordada quando dei falta dos roncos.

—Eu também pensei que você tava dormindo

—Eu estou muito agitada. Preciso falar com você Sá. Vem pra cá.— Sarah saiu na ponta dos pés até a cama de Lily ,tentando não fazer barulho. Fecharam as cortinas em volta da cama e Lily lançou um feitiço para bloquear o som.

—Bem pensado Lily,assim não corremos o risco da Kyara acordar e nos ouvir falar sobre a Liga. Sabe,eu acho que...

—Não, não é sobre isso que eu queria falar com você. Na verdade é uma coisa que não apenas a Kyara não pode ouvir...mais ninguém pode ouvir.

—O que foi? Você ta com uma cara péssima...

—Eu quero terminar com o Remo.......— e se jogou no colo da amiga — Ai Sarinha,eu acho que nunca fiz uma burrada tão grande viu.

—Calma...me explica isso direito

—Eu acho que me precipitei,que eu gosto dele só como amigo. E agora eu quero terminar,mas não quero chatear ele.

—Realmente colega, você esta muuuuuito encrencada. Graças a Merlin isso não é comigo.

—Nossa,você sabe mesmo consolar uma pessoa. E que eu saiba sua situação não é muito boa também,afinal tem o Malfoy neh?

—Posso não ser boa em consolar,mas sou boa em solucionar. Eu acho que você devia esperar um pouco...digamos uma semana. Ás vezes você só não se acostumou com a idéia ainda. Mas se continuar assim você termina. É isso mesmo,espere uma semana.

—Incrível...eu quebrei a cabeça a madrugada inteira pra você me dar uma solução em menos de cinco minutos.

—Fazer o que neh. Eu queria era pensar com tanta clareza assim quando o assunto e o Lú.

—Lú?????

—O Lúcius.

—Eu não acredito que você deu até um apelido pra ele. Sinceramente,você precisa de ajuda.

—Olha só pra nos duas...não temos a menor sorte

—Eu acho que você devia esquecer ele Sá. De verdade. Eu tenho quase certeza que ele já é um comensal da morte; não é uma pessoa adequada pra você. Quero dizer....ele é mau Sá...mau mesmo...ele usa maldições imperdoáveis nos outros.

—Eu não me esqueci do quanto ele é perigoso, não se preocupe. Agora a gente podia tentar dormir neh? Temos um dia inteiro de folga e eu quero aproveitá-lo muuuito bem.

—Ok....então vamos desocupando a cama dos outros por favor neh...

—Folgada,você que me chamou aqui

—Desculpe Sarinha,mas seus serviços de confidente não serão mais necessários por enquanto

—Isso,cospe no prato que comeu...

—Hehehe...boa noite miga...

—Até daqui a pouco,e esteja num humor melhorzinho viu.

Aproveitando a folga inesperada ,grande parte dos alunos acordou tarde, todos já pensando na sorte que tiveram : um dia à toa sem supervisão dos professores. Após o café da manhã os griffinorios voltaram para o salão comunal. Lily havia decidido dar o melhor de si para melhorar o namoro com Remo. Não havia o que se fazer no castelo,e apesar de estar um belo dia de sol lá fora,todos já estavam entediados com os passeios pelo jardim. As Bicões estavam esparramadas pelo sofá,uma quase em cima da outra, sem a menor animação. Os Marotos da mesma forma :largados displicentemente pelo tapete aos pés do sofá..

—Eu acho que se a gente continuar assim eu morro de tédio.— Sirius falava vagarosamente,como se tivesse grande dificuldade em pronunciar as palavras

—Será que num castelo desse tamanho não tem nenhuma coisa que preste pra se fazer?— Trinity parecia hipnotizada, olhando fixamente para o teto

—Haemhumneim.......

—Que isso Tiago? Deu pra grunhir agora?

—Ele perguntou se alguém tem uma idéia.

—Sabe de uma coisa? Eu estou com vontade de tomar uma cerveja amanteigada..

—Pedrinho! Você é um gênio!—Sirius deu um salto e ficou de pé,com todos olhando surpresos pra ele

—Eu sou??

—Claro,você me deu uma ótima idéia. Nós vamos a Hogsmead! — quando os garotos também sacaram a idéia, levantaram bastante animados,só as Bicões ainda estavam no sofá,sem entender nada

—Não é por nada não,mas acho que o ócio prejudicou o cérebro de nós vamos pra Hogsmead? Hoje não é dia de visita e não dá pra sair do castelo.

—Ora Polly,você não acha que nós seríamos Marotos se não tivéssemos alguns artifícios neh?— Pedro falava com um divertido sorriso no rosto

—A gente podia arrumar umas coisas pra fazer uma festinha aqui mais à noite.

—Boa Almofadinhas!

—Então bora!

—Ei,sou só eu que estou boiando aqui?

—Não Lily eu também.

—Hum...e as meninas? Como vamos fazer com elas?

—Eh Pontas eu não havia pensado nisso

—Eu estou sem idéias.

—Dá pra vocês pararem de falar da gente como se nós não estivéssemos aqui?????

—Opa, falha nossa Sá. É o seguinte:nós sabemos de um jeito de chegar em Hogsmead,mas é segredo. Não que não confiemos em vocês,mas é que tipo...é uma coisa dos Marotos entendem? — Tiago ficou meio receoso das garotas pensarem que eles não eram amigos suficiente para dividir segredos. Na verdade apesar de repentina, os Marotos estavam adorando a amizade com As Bicões,já as consideravam sua turma.

—De boa Tiago,nós entendemos — Lily olhou para as amigas que concordaram com a cabeça. Elas entendiam o que os Marotos queriam dizer,pois também tinham seus segredos, como os colares que estavam preparando.

—Hum.....porque nós não as vendamos? Assim elas não vão ver nada

—Isso Aluado! A gente vai lá em cima pegar umas coisas e já voltamos,ok?

—Tá bom.

Os quatro rapazes foram para o dormitório,onde Tiago colocou em uma mochila o Mapa do Maroto, a capa da invisibilidade (para alguma emergência) e algumas moedas. As meninas também subiram para pegar algum dinheiro,e desceram todos ao mesmo tempo.

—Prontas?

—Aham

—Muito bem,eu improvisei umas vendas aqui. Vocês terão que ficar com elas um tempinho, todas de acordo?

— De acordo!

Eles saíram pelo buraco do retrato e foram andando pelos corredores, até chegarem perto de uma sala no segundo andar.

—Agora vocês colocam as vendas e só tirem quando a gente mandar,blz?

—E como a gente vai andar?

—Dêem as mãos que eu guio vocês.

—Olha aqui Remo,se você fizer a gente cair ou bater em qualquer coisa, eu juro que a Lily fica viúva de namorado!

—Sarah,de onde você tira umas pérolas como essa? Viúva de namorado? Francamente viu....

—Vamos lá meninas,sejam boazinhas e façam uma fila bem organizada.....agora dêem as mãozinhas...isso..que gracinhas..— e as vendou uma por uma

—Obrigada Tio Sirius— Polly falou numa voz de criancinha que arrancou risadas de todos. Os meninos as levaram para a passagem secreta para Hogsmead,com Tiago na frente iluminando o caminho com a varinha,depois Remo e Pedro que guiavam as meninas e fechando o cortejo estava Sirius,que vinha vigiando o caminho pelo Mapa do Maroto. Eles vieram conversando muito animados durante o caminho, de vez em quando interrompidos pelos xingamentos das meninas que tropeçavam toda hora. Só quando saíram no porão da Dedosdemel tiraram as vendas e saíram de lá discretamente se misturando as pessoas que passeavam pelo vilarejo.

—E agora,vamos fazer o que?

—Eu estou com fome,já e hora do almoço

—A gente pode almoçar no Três Vassouras

—E aproveitamos para comprar a cerveja amanteigada para a festa

—E quando voltarmos pro castelo a gente pega comida na cozinha.

O Três Vassouras estava cheio,e enquanto os garotos faziam os pedidos,a garotas procuravam uma mesa. O almoço estava ótimo,e eles começaram a contar casos engraçados dos Marotos e das Bicões. Uma senhora da mesa ao lado,que ouvia tudo disfarçadamente ,uma hora não agüentou mais e começou a rir junto com eles. Ao acabarem o almoço compraram as bebidas para a festa e colocaram tudo da mochila de Tiago,que era magicamente ampliada por dentro e enfeitiçada para não pesar.

Depois ficaram passeando pelo vilarejo ate a hora de retornarem. Quando entraram na Dedosdemel aproveitaram para comprar muitos doces e chocolates, antes de discretamente descerem para o porão, onde as meninas foram novamente vendadas. A volta foi tranqüila e dessa vez as meninas tomaram cuidado para não haverem tantos tropeções.

Antes de se dirigirem para o salão comunal,passaram na cozinha,onde os Marotos já eram velhos conhecidos. As meninas nunca estiveram lá,então eles as apresentaram aos elfos domésticos,que providenciaram muita comida para eles. No salão comunal colocaram um papel no quadro de avisos,convocando toda a torre da Griffinoria para a festa. Os alunos que chegavam e liam o aviso,ficavam instantaneamente animados,e procuravam os organizadores para prestar alguma ajuda. Quase tudo já esta arranjado,então ficou para o restante dos alunos a musica,a decoração e a animação da festa. Só Kyara pareceu não dar importância (convenhamos,ela é uma estraga-prazeres de nascença ,na certa sabia que ia ficar a festa inteira num canto,menosprezada e esquecida).

Assim que escureceu, outros alunos se juntaram a Bicões e Marotos para organizar as comidas e bebidas. Tudo pronto,subiram para seus respectivos dormitórios ,para tomar banho e se arrumar. Quando desceram,a festa já havia começado, todos os alunos estavam lá: dançando,cantando,conversando,rindo....era muito satisfatório ver os colegas se divertindo tanto...mas não perderam mais tempo pensando nisso,logo se misturaram aos outros.

Kyara como era de se esperar parecia invisível a todos. Se levantou e saiu para o salão principal,onde estava sendo servido o jantar,para encontrar seus queridos sonserinos. Sentou-se na mesa ao lado de Malfoy e cia.

—Então Kyara, o que esta acontecendo na Griffinória? A mesa deles esta vazia,ninguém veio jantar.

—Arrg...aqueles insuportáveis estão dando uma festa no salão comunal. Todos estão lá. E parece que vai durar ate de madrugada pela animação deles. Não sei se vou agüentar.

—Oh....pobre Kyarinha...mais uma vez foi excluída..

—Não me provoque Lestrange!

—Ignore-a Kyara. Mas diga,como eles conseguiram fazer isso?

—Não sei Malfoy,isso é coisa daqueles Marotos junto com as meninas. Desde que passaram a andar juntos,eles ficaram impossíveis. Tudo culpa daquele maldito Remo!

—Hum...porque culpa dele?

—Porque eles só ficaram amigos assim pelo namoro dele com a Lílian.

—Quem diria. Será que ela sabe da ....digamos,personalidade alternativa dele? Presumo que ela não ficaria feliz em saber que namora um lobisomen.

—É isso Snape....se a Lily ficar sabendo que o Remo é um lobisomen,não vai mais querer saber dele. Então as Bicões e os Marotos vão acabar se separando.

—Eu gostei disso. É melhor para nós que eles fiquem separados. O Lord das Trevas não gostaria de saber que os bonzinhos da historia estão se unindo. Sem contar que é ótimo magoar griffinorios indefesos.

—E por falar no Lord das Trevas,quando serei iniciada Malfoy?

—Calma Kyara,tudo há seu tempo. Por enquanto vamos nos concentrar em separar nossos inimigos.

—Mas como Lúcius?

—Eu tenho um plano...e é bom que cada um faça sua parte exatamente como eu mandar.

—Desisto! É impossível competir com s Sirius — e Sarah se larga pesadamente numa poltrona ao lado de Lily e Pedro.

—O que ? Já? Pode voltar lá e defender a honra Bicão,eu ....

—Ô SARINHAAAAA.... o que você ta fazendo sentada ai? Isso quer dizer que eu ganhei o titulo de melhor dançarino da griffinoria?

—Claro que não...eu to aqui porque....porque..a Lily queria dar uma palavrinha comigo.— Lily só piscou um olho para Pedro e riu

—Ah é,eu e o Pedrito estávamos querendo perguntar uma coisa pra ela,mas agora ela é toda sua...hehehe— e voltou a tomar seu suco de abóbora no canudinho

—E porque vocês também tão sentados ai? Todo mundo levantando AGOOOOORA!

—Opa,na hora....bora dançar comigo Pedro?

—Se você não se incomodar com umas possíveis pisadas no seu pé....

—Fica de boa,acho que seu pé que vai sair mais machucado ,mas enfim....

Sarah dançava com Sirius e Lily com Pedro,enquanto Tiago,Remo e Polly conversavam numa rodinha;Trinity havia saído para encontrar Guilherme. Kyara entrou e ficou esperando a hora certa de agir. Estava apreensiva,precisava fazer tudo de acordo com o plano. Se continuasse fiel aos sonserinos em breve seria apresentada ao Lord das Trevas,se tornando uma comensal como eles. E então se vingaria de todos aqueles griffinorios.Ela esperou Tiago ficar a sós para entrar em ação.

—Olá Tiago.

—O que você quer Kyara?

—Calma.só vim lhe transmitir um recado. Lúcius esta te esperando nos jardins,perto do lago. Parece que vocês tem alguns negócios pendentes para resolver não?

—Esquece,eu não vou.

—Estou enganada ou o grande Potter esta com medo? Seria um tolo se não estivesse,afinal não e segredo que Lúcius é melhor do que você. Sabe,eu o aconselharia a ir,antes que ele resolva deixar o acerto de contas com uma mais que querida amiga sua.—e lançou um olhar para Lily,que ria muito junto a Sirius. Lúcius estava certo, ela conseguiu atingir Tiago ao mencionar a ruivinha; ele mudou sua expressão e foi para a saída,sem nem olhar para Kyara. Remo o parou antes que saísse.

—Onde você vai kra?

—Ter uma conversinha com o Malfoy.

—Quê? Você pirou? Nem pensar Tiago...— mas Tiago impaciente,saiu deixando Remo falando com as paredes.

—Sirius, ei..aconteceu uma coisa...

—Remo,você me interrompeu na melhor parte da dança

—É que o Tiago saiu pra encontrar o Malfoy sozinho.

—Ai não. Vamos atrás dele.

—Ué,cadê as meninas?

—Elas subiram pra fazer algo no dormitório. Pedro você fica pra esperar elas,a gente já vai tá.— e saíram correndo. Enquanto isso as meninas se preparavam para fazer o ultimo feitiço de seus colares.

—Eu estou tão empolgada! Vocês não tem noção!

—Eu estou é com medo Triny,porque se algo sair errado vai estragar tudo que a gente já fez.

—Gente pensamento positivo,Merlin é pai,ele vai ajudar e vai dar tudo certo! Todo mundo de dedo cruzado....

—Faltam quatro minutos...todo mundo em círculo....

—Dêem as mãos e não parem de entoar o feitiço ate que alguma coisa aconteça certo?

—CERTO!—Trinity pegou um punhal fazendo um pequeno furo no dedo de todas, e elas uniram os dedos,tornando o sangue de todas elas um só. Polly começou a pronunciar em voz solene:

—Pelo amor e graça dos grande bruxos do passado e do presente,que deram suas vidas pela magia, que o sangue aqui unido se torne um só , unificando nossos corações. Que nossas vidas se entrelacem e nossas almas se tornem irmãs ,que nossa ligação se simbolize nesses ordinários amuletos ,e que protejam nossa áurea .— o sangue agora escorria por todos os colares, misturando-se. Elas entreolharam-se e começaram a entoar o feitiço sem parar.

—IMPEDIMENTA MALE, PROTEGO VITA;IMPEDIMENTA MALE,PROTEGO VITA;IMPEDIMENTA MALE,PROTEGO VITA;IMPEDIMENTA...— á medida que entoavam com mais força e mais rápido tiveram a sensação que o quarto começara a girar, elas estavam ficando zonzas, e muito fracas, quase segurando umas nas outras para não cair,mas mesmo assim pronunciando o feitiço. Era como se toda a energia de seu corpo estivesse se esvaindo num delírio, e quando pensaram que algo havia dado errado, o sangue desapareceu e os colares (agora amuletos) começaram a emanar uma intensa luz branca,que as envolveu completamente. Fecharam os olhos,com medo que o brilho as cegasse,e acabaram desmaiando. Ao acordarem se sentiram muito bem,ate mais fortes do que antes,e ao redor do pescoço de cada uma estava um colar. O de Lily era vermelho, o de Sarah verde, o de Trinity azul e o de Polly amarelo.

—Isso....foi...—espantada,Sarah mal conseguia falar

—Único —completou Lily

—Parece que os colares nos escolheram.

—É....ta todo mundo bem? —recebeu um aceno positivo — então vamos voltar antes que alguém venha atrás da gente. Quando desceram Pedro as estava esperando e todos saíram atrás dos garotos.

—O Tiago até parece que não pensa viu!

—Onde que eles estão Pedro?

—Eu ouvi algo sobre o lago...vamos olhar por lá....

Tiago andava receoso,com a varinha em punho, alerta ao menor sinal de Malfoy. Estava muito escuro,mas mesmo assim ele pôde distinguir a silhueta de algumas pessoas perto do lago,se aproximou e focalizou Malfoy, Snape,Lestrange ,Kyara,Crabble e Goyle.

—Eu sabia que isso era uma armadilha Malfoy. Você não é capaz de ficar sem essa sua corja.

—Eles não vão interferir Potter, o assunto é entre eu e você. E por falar nisso....crucio!— Tiago foi pego de repente e caiu no chão,se contorcendo de dor. O mesmo aconteceu quando Sirius e Remo chegaram.

—Olha ali....tem um povo perto do lago....ai meu deus...tem três pessoas no chão....— Lily falou e já saiu correndo com os outros em seu encalço. Ao chegarem perto viram Tiago,Remo e Sirius gritando de dor no chão.

—Canalha! Você usou uma maldição imperdoável!

—Olá Pollyana. Vieram socorrer seus amigos eu suponho.— Malfoy sorria como se assistisse a um grande espetáculo. Pedro correu para ajudar os amigos,e as garotas se colocaram em pé na frente deles ,protegendo-os,prontas para atacar a qualquer momento.

—Calma meninas. Não estamos aqui para brigar....

—Conta outra Malfoy — Trinity disse entre dentes, dando uma rápida olhada para trás,verificando os amigos que agora se levantavam vagarosamente.

—Sabe,nós estamos cansados de sermos vistos como os vilões da historia. E para provar o quanto somos bonzinhos,resolvemos hoje fazer digamos....um serviço de utilidade pública.

—Pára com essa enrolação!

—Evans,não seja mal-agradecida! O que eu vou falar é para seu próprio bem. — e Malfoy se aproximando dela,com os sonserinos em volta, achando aquilo um grande show.

—Sabe,garotas como vocês devem tomar cuidado com as companhias hoje em dia. Os tempos andam difíceis e qualquer um pode se revelar perigoso— os griffinorios se olhavam perguntando se Malfoy havia enlouquecido.

—E devem tomar cuidado dobrado quando seu próprio namorado é um lobisomen!!!— pronto. Malfoy havia revelado a plenos pulmões o segredo de Remo. Remo apenas abaixou a cabeça,se dando por derrotado, enquanto as garotas se entreolhavam assustadas. Menos Lily, que não demonstrou surpresa alguma. Os Marotos estavam prestes a partir para cima de Malfoy e acabar com aquele sonserino asqueroso,mas Lily os deteve. Ela se dirigiu a ele com a voz mais fria possível,e um sorriso cruel nos lábios.

—Você se deu mal Malfoy. Eu já sabia disso. Remo nunca escondeu de mim que era um lobisomen. Eu não acredito que você fez isso, como você é baixo! Aposto que você fez isso pensando que ia nos colocar contra o Remo,mas adivinha só! Nós não damos a mínima!— as garotas foram para perto de Remo ,e Lily segurou seu queixo delicadamente levantando sua cabeça. Triny e Polly colocaram a mão no ombro de Remo demonstrando apoio, e Sarah lhe deu um sorriso, que ele retribuiu.

—Desista Malfoy,nem você nem ninguém nunca se colocará entre nós. Amigos não se separam tão facilmente assim

—Cale-se Zimerman, sua garota tola e insuportável! Expelliarmus!— Sarah foi atirada contra uma árvore com o impacto do feitiço. Lily a olhou desesperada. Ele não podia fazer isso com Sarah; não com ela. Sarah devia estar sofrendo. O garoto que ela gostava havia acabado de ofendê-la e atacá-la na frente de todos. Não se conteve e partiu para cima de Malfoy o empurrando e gritando.

—SEU MALDITO! VOCÊ NÃO PODIA TER FEITO ISSO! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA HUMILHAR MEUS AMIGOS? SUA PESTE, TOMARA QUE VOCÊ CAIA NESSE LAGO UM DIA ,SE AFOGUE E MORRA AGONIZANDO, SOFRENDO, E VÁ PARA O INFERNO!!!!!!— todos a olhavam assustada.....Lily parecia possuída por algo. Tinha chegado ao limite do ódio,nunca havia se alterado daquela maneira.

Então o lago começou a borbulhar,ondas começaram a se formar e nuvens carregadas apareceram do nada no céu,como uma tempestade em velocidade acelerada. As ondas começaram a atingir enormes proporções,ameaçando invadirem o jardim e raios e trovões ressoavam no céu. Todos correram para mais longe,menos Lily e Malfoy. Ele petrificado de medo ,e ela como se estivesse hipnotizada pelo acontecimento. Uma onda gigantesca veio na direção dos dois. Os amigos gritavam para que Lily corresse,mas ela não moveu um dedo. Sabia que não havia o que temer. Não entendia como,mas simplesmente sabia. A onda veio com uma força devastadora em cima de Malfoy,derrubando-o ao mesmo tempo em que um raio o atingia. Surpreendentemente,a onda atingiu apenas Malfoy. Ao chegar em Lily ela desviou, como se tivesse consciência de acertar apenas o garoto. Ela olhou espantada Malfoy se desesperar inutilmente,ate cair desacordado devido ao raio. Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo,mas sentiu uma fraqueza enorme se apoderar dela. Começou a ficar tonta,sua visão escureceu e suas pernas fraquejavam. O rosto dos amigos,correndo preocupados em sua direção foi a última coisa que viu antes de cair inconsciente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A : oi pessoas, feliz ano novo pra todo mundo! Eu gostaria de agradecer a Mila Black e a Deby....fiquei muito feliz com as reviews, é muito bom saber que tem alguem lendo as maluquices que eu escrevo...dedico o capítulo a vocês. E pra quem ler e não deixar review, vlw da msm forma.......bjos,até a próxima!!!!!!!!


	7. Depois da tempestade

**Capítulo 07**

**Depois da tempestade**

Pela falta de barulhos e de movimentação acho que já é tarde da madrugada, não consigo perceber um mísero sinal de vida no castelo; então,ou todos estão dormindo ou resolveram sair pra uma superfarra e me esqueceram aqui. Pobre Lily, esquecida pelos amigos,pelo namorado e até pela enfermeira que supostamente deveria estar aqui cuidando de mim.

Acho que eu ainda não mencionei que estou na ala hospitalar neh? Pois é,eu estou. Acordei aqui faz pouco tempo. No começo eu estava bem zonza,minha cabeça latejava e ate minha vista estava meio embaçada. Demorei um pouquinho pra me lembrar do que havia acontecido,aquele estranho ataque climático contra o Malfoy; tenho que me lembrar de agradecer a mãe natureza por isso. Enfim,eu perdi o sono (novidade!) e aqui não tinha nada pra fazer,então fiz um super feitiço convocatório,peguei meu lindo diário e aqui estou eu escrevendo.

Agora não entendo porque raios eu tô aqui,sendo que nem o raio e nem a onda me acertaram, eu só desmaiei e já acham isso motivo pra me colocarem aqui. Isso deve ser coisa do Remo,com o excesso de precaução que ele tem. Estranho ,o Malfoy que foi realmente atingido não está aqui na ala hospitalar; não que eu me preocupe com ele é claro, mas ele também devia tar de molho aqui. Opa...melhor não,ele não é das melhores companhias.

Ai,ficar nessa cama me da a sensação de estar mofando. Minha perna ta até meio dormente. Aff,quer saber? Eu vou aproveitar que não tem ninguém por ai e vou dar uma volta pelo castelo, é só eu voltar antes da Madame Pomfrey acordar. Fui!

Ela vestiu sua capa por cima do pijama e saiu nas pontas dos pés em direção a porta...

—SENHORITA EVANS! ONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI?

—Ah....Madame Pomfrey....er...eu....eu ia..

—JÁ PRA CAMA MOCINHA!

—Mas Madame Pomfrey,é que eu não conseguia dormir e pensei...

—Que ia perambular pelo castelo? Nada disso, pode deixar que eu lhe darei uma poção para dormir.

—Sim Madame Pomfrey.....—ela suspirou derrotada indo para a cama. Madame Pomfrey continuava resmungando...

—Onde já se viu,alguém nas suas condições, e....

—Madame Pomfrey, onde esta o Malfoy? É que parece que ele tinha se machucado com o que aconteceu,mas não esta aqui se recuperando. E porque eu estou aqui? Eu só desmaiei...

—Oh Evans...acho que você ainda não percebeu o que lhe aconteceu....você está aqui há dias querida, hoje já é sábado.

—O que? Eu perdi a semana inteira aqui desacordada?

—Sim,mas não se preocupe, a semana foi bastante agitada, muitas aulas foram canceladas, então você não perdeu muita coisa. Seus amigos vinham todos os dias lhe ver.

—Mas....porque eu não acordei antes?

— Não sei querida,você veio para cá junto ao Malfoy,também achávamos que você tinha apenas desmaiado,mas nada conseguia reanimá-la. Ele se recuperou em um dia,mas você....ah,Dumbledore ficou preocupado querida ,ninguém entendeu muito bem o que aconteceu. Ele pediu que fosse imediatamente avisado quando você acordasse...acho melhor eu fazer isso agora.....e tome sua poção.

—Ah...certo ....sim senhora— ainda meio atordoada com as noticias de Madame Pomfrey, Lily tomou a poção,e logo se sentiu relaxar. Os olhos pesadamente se fechando...quando voltou a abri-los,já era dia,e a primeira coisa que notou foi um par de bondosos olhos azuis a observando.

—Professor Dumbledore?

—Bom dia Lílian ,fico feliz que já tenha se recuperado. Estava esperando você acordar.

—Professor,o que aconteceu?

—Bem ,esse é um assunto longo,e de extrema seriedade. Não seria melhor deixá-lo para depois? Isso pode cansá-la senhorita Lílian.

—Eu estou ótima professor,pode falar

—Muito bem....presumo que já tenha ouvido falar da Liga dos Guardiões da Magia certo?

—Sim, professor.

—Sei que é muito observadora ,então já deve ter percebido que há algo diferente acontecendo. A Liga.......— Dumbledore foi interrompido por sete jovens que entravam afobados na ala hospitalar.

—Professor??— eles pararam surpresos com sua presença

—Olá garotos. Eu já estou de saída,vim apenas desejar melhoras à senhorita Evans.— e dirigiu-se a ela — Se estiver melhor,a tarde venha a minha sala para terminarmos nossa conversa. — deu um sorriso a todos e saiu.

—O que ele quis dizer com isso Lily?

—Ah não é nada demais Polly,só pra ver se eu to bem mesmo.—sem perder mais tempo,todos praticamente pularam na cama de Lily, na mesma hora,num grande abraço

—Hei,calma aí pessoal,devagar que o santo é de barro...

—Ops...foi mal Lily,você sabe que a gente empolga ás vezes....— Tiago tentava se desculpar

—De boa,eu entendo

—Você nos deu um grande susto

—Até eu me assustei Sirius...eu devia ter acordado antes...mas fazer o que neh....ei,por falar nisso,o que aconteceu depois que eu desmaiei? Vocês denunciaram o Malfoy e cia?

—Bom,depois que você desmaiou o tempo voltou ao normal em questão de segundos....foi muito estranho....

—O Malfoy também ficou desacordado e nos trouxemos os dois pra cá— completou Pedro

—Madame Pomfrey tentou te acordar,mas você não reagia. Já o Malfoy se recuperou com apenas algumas poções.

—A gente ia contar sobre as maldiçoes imperdoáveis que os sonserinos usaram na gente. Mas acabamos omitindo essa parte.

—O que? Mas Sarah,assim eles saíram impunes da historia.

—Engano seu Lily, é que nós pensamos que eles podiam tentar algum tipo de represália e usar o segredo do Remo pra isso. E talvez ninguém acreditasse em nós.

—Mas eles não ficaram impunes. Nós só omitimos a parte do tipo de feitiço que eles lançaram...agora o resto...bem,digamos que eles cumprirão detenção por um bom tempo..

—Menos mal assim...ei,a Madame Pomfrey disse que algumas aulas foram canceladas..

—Você não tem noção do que foi essa semana. Todo dia algum professor era convocado pelo ministério...não me pergunte porque...

—Hum...tah Tiago...mas agora da pra você deixar de ser folgado e sair da MINHA cama? Eu estou doente sabia? Preciso de espaço!— ele se desculpou fingindo uma cara de ofendido que arrancou muitas risadas.

—Senhorita Evans, você me parece muito bem. Acho que antes do almoço lhe darei alta,mas antes preciso fazer um ultimo exame com você.

—Que bom Madame Pomfrey,não agüento mais ficar nessa cama.

Madame Pomfrey gentilmente enxotou todos da ala hospitalar,para fazer um ultimo exame em Lily. Vendo que a garota estava perfeitamente bem,ela a liberou. Como faltava pouco para a hora do almoço,Lily resolveu descer para o salão principal e esperar por seus amigos. Quando todos chegaram ela atacava uma travessa de batatas-fritas, e mal percebeu a presença dos amigos,que se sentaram junto ao ela.

—Ei,nem me olhem assim, eu estou há dias sem uma refeição decente.

—Bem Lily,você tudo bem, agora e essas ai,qual a desculpa?— Sirius disse aprontando as outras três garotas.

—Ora,você não acha que a gente se chama Bicões à toa neh? — por pouco Trinity não cospe macarrão na cara de Remo,já que insistia na péssima mania de falar com a boca cheia

—Ah,mas se é assim ,pode incluir o Pedrinho no grupo....

—Muito engraçado você, Tiago....e olha aqui,eu só como assim porque estou em fase de crescimento!

—Você esta em fase de crescimento desde que eu te conheço Rabicho— Pedro respondeu alguma coisa á Sirius,mas como estava com a boca anormalmente cheia,ninguém entendeu o que era.

—Gente,que tal uma partida de quadribol depois do almoço?

—Ih Tiago,não conte comigo. Depois da nossa ultima tentativa,eu não quero chegar perto de uma vassoura tão cedo.

—Tinha me esquecido desse pequeno ocorrido...gente,vamos brincar de esconde-esconde?

—De que Polly?— os Marotos boiavam total

—Ai,eu esqueci que vocês não conhecem esses jogos trouxas

—Ei,pensando bem,podem continuar com a idéia do quadribol. À tarde eu tenho que fazer uma coisa mesmo.

—Que coisa Lily?

—Ah Remo,uma coisa.— ela achou melhor não falar da conversa com Dumbledore,pois não sabia se poderia dizer aos amigos o que ele lhe contaria ,e assim já evitava possíveis perguntas.

—Lílian Elizabeth Evans! Mal começamos a namorar e você já esta de rolo?—Remo fingia estar levemente zangado

—E se eu estiver?—ela respondeu com um sorriso,deu um beijo rápido nele e saiu....—Vejo vocês mais tarde!

Lily decidiu falar o mais rápido possível com o Professor Dumbledore,afinal a curiosidade estava a corroendo! Mas antes foi ao dormitório tomar um banho e trocar de roupa,pois ainda trajava vestes escolares. Como sempre demorou muito no banho, se arrumou rapidamente e desceu para a sala de Dumbledore,não encontrando nenhum de seus amigos pelo caminho. Lily era monitora,portanto sabia a senha.

—Sapo caramelado!— e a gárgula começou a se movimentar,revelando a escada que a levaria para a sala do professor-diretor. Ela bateu na porta e ele a mandou entrar.

—Sabia que viria logo senhorita Lílian, conheço sua curiosidade. Por favor sente-se. Vou lhe contar algo e peço perdão se este velho bruxo começar a aborrecê-la.— ele disse

calmamente e sentou-se também ,de frente a Lily. Ela apenas lhe deu um sorriso. E ele começou a historia.

—A Liga dos Guardiões da Magia,protege e controla todos os segredos do mundo mágico. Somos responsáveis também por repassar conhecimentos e tarefas aqueles que por direito os merecem. Presumo que já deve estar informada das constantes convocações feitas a nossos professores . Acontece que são pessoas muito capacitadas que prestam serviços á Liga. Agora,porque de tamanha agitação? Porque algo esta acontecendo. Algo grandioso. A senhorita conhece os quatro elementos?

—Água,fogo,terra e ar?

—Exatamente. Cada elemento tem uma guardiã. Alguém capaz de controlar o elemento naturalmente,sem o menor esforço. As quatro guardiãs são seres extremamente importantes,pois delas depende o equilíbrio do mundo mágico e não-mágico. Elas, quando ainda novatas,são submetidas a um teste. Uma entre as quatro é escolhida para personificar a união dos quatro elementos,portanto é chamada de guardiã da luz. Ela possui muitos poderes sobre as outras guardiãs,que passam a lhe dever cega lealdade, porem nunca poderá interferir nos outros elementos. Com o tempo,novas guardiãs são convocadas; a Liga obtém seus nomes através de métodos mágicos secretos. Agora chegou a hora de convocar uma nova geração de guardiãs.

—Mas Professor,porque o senhor esta me contando tudo isso?—Dumbledore sorriu serenamente antes de prosseguir

—Porque você é uma das guardiãs Lílian.— se um trouxa visse a reação da garota,diria que ela estava tendo um enfarte. Sua expressão era um misto de choque,incredulidade,nervosismo desespero....ela tentava falar mas as palavras morriam antes de sair,ao mesmo tempo em que engasgava

—A guardiã do fogo,para ser mais preciso.

—Com todo respeito,o senhor deve estar enganado. Quer dizer,eu sou alguém muito normal para ser uma guardiã. Tenho família trouxa, não sou uma aluna destaque,e nem uma bruxa exemplar....

—Lílian,isso não quer dizer nada. A Liga nunca se engana,e se você foi escolhida,com certeza fez por merecer. Você tem algo de especial,apenas não sabe o que é,ou ainda não se esforçou o bastante para enxergar isso.

—E agora? O que vai acontecer? Eu preciso de aulas especiais para guardiã ou algo do tipo?

—Não, não....seus poderes virão naturalmente com o tempo. Em breve a Liga realizará um ritual, para a iniciação das novas guardiãs. E depois de algum tempo será escolhida a guardiã da luz.

—Professor...porque estão sendo escolhidas novas guardiãs?

—Serei sincero com você Lílian. As antigas guardiãs recentemente foram assassinadas. Vivemos em tempos negros,e seus poderes despertam muito interesse no lado das trevas. Por isso a Liga preferiu agir de modo sigiloso ,e peço que você também aja assim e não comente isso com nenhum de seus colegas. É para sua própria segurança.

—Claro professor.

—Mas não fique tão assustada Lílian. Tenho certeza que aqui em Hogwarts você não correrá perigo. E me arrisco a dizer que também achará seus deveres de guardiã extremamente fáceis.

—Eu não me preocupo professor, tenho plena confiança no que me diz e nas decisões da Liga.

—Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Agora acho melhor deixar que pense um pouco. E se precisar conversar sobre algo me procure.— ele deu um sorriso sincero para Lily,conferindo veracidade a suas palavras.

—Obrigada ,e com licença— ela se despediu mais calma e cheia de novos pensamentos.

Kyara e os sonserinos conversavam em uma sala perto das masmorras. O lugar era escuro,mal cheiroso e causava arrepios a ela. Por um instante sentiu saudades da sala comunal griffinoria,de suas antigas amigas,de como era tratada. Mas tudo isso ficou para trás, essa era sua nova realidade e devia se acostumar a locais como aquela sala. Lucius Malfoy interrompeu seus pensamentos bruscamente.

—Sejamos diretos. Vocês perceberam a movimentação dessa semana,algo esta acontecendo e o Lord das trevas precisa de todo apoio possível. Você esta com sorte Kyara,ele recrutara novos comensais.

—É claro que muitos querem o cargo de um comensal,portanto é preciso haver uma seleção. Lhe daremos uma tarefa e se você cumpri-la, será levada a nosso Lord. Por mim é perda de tempo, pois sabemos que você não conseguirá cumprir sua tarefa— Bellatrix não escondia nem um pouco o nojo que sentia de Kyara.

—É pegar ou largar.

—Eu aceito Snape. Me digam o que devo fazer.

—Para ser aceita,você deverá nos trazer outra pessoa que queria se tornar comensal. Mas deve ser alguém valioso para nos.

—Você tem uma semana para isso.

—Mas Malfoy,isso é praticamente impossível! Trazer alguém para o nosso lado em uma semana?

—É a única chance que você tem. Até mais.— saíram todos seguindo Malfoy, deixando Kyara sozinha na sala. Apesar de difícil ela não se daria por vencida. Não chegara tão longe para ser parada agora. Ela conseguiria alguém ,custe o que custar.

Foi andando pensativa pelo corredor,quando alguém apareceu na sua frente, como que mandado pelos céus.

Pedro vinha pelo corredor,numa área não muito movimentada do castelo. Seus amigos estavam jogando quadribol,porém ele preferiu dar uma volta sozinho. Pedro se sentia deslocado em relação aos amigos; eles pareciam de mundos diferentes. Os outros marotos eram bonitos,inteligentes e faziam muito sucesso na escola, já Pedro era baixinho,feio, tinha grande dificuldade nos estudos e estava sempre só. Os amigos tentavam o ajudar,mas isso não adiantava. Ele se sentia impotente e incompreendido. Estava imerso em seus pensamentos quando sentiu alguém lhe puxar para uma sala escura.

—Olá Pedrinho.....— soou uma voz maliciosa, com um tom que causou nojo em Pedro.

—K-ky-kyara.....— Pedro se amedrontava com quase com qualquer um,mas Kyara alem de medo lhe despertava confiança,afinal todos diziam que ela estava se aliando aos comensais.

—Não fique tão nervoso Pedro,quero apenas conversar com você.

—C-con-conversar? Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você. Diga logo o que você quer.— eles ainda estavam de pé,então Kyara fez uma cara triste,deu um profundo suspiro e sentou- se num lugar perto ao garoto.

—Sabe, eu me sinto sozinha. Queria apenas conversar. Ser sua amiga. Acho que você já notou que não tenho muitas companhias.— deu um sorriso amarelo e baixou os olhos.

—O que? Ser minha amiga? Por que?

—Sabe,pra mim é muito difícil conviver com os outros. Você deve ter percebido que não sou como minhas colegas griffinorias. Não sou bonita,inteligente e não consigo despertar simpatia nos outros. Isso não me torna alguém muito aceitável....— em parte isso era verdade,afinal Kyara carecia de muitas qualidades, mas as Bicões sempre a aceitaram como era,a a entendiam e nunca tentaram mudar a personalidade de Kyara. Pedro se identificou muito com suas palavras, o que o fez baixar a guarda e acreditar no que ela dizia.

—Eu entendo. Também é difícil pra mim me adaptar aos garotos...

—Por isso te procurei...porque somos iguais. Você é como eu ,e pessoas como nós devem se unir.

—Mas você anda com sonserinos e...

—Ah,esse é outro grande preconceito griffinorio. Na verdade os sonserinos são muito legais, só que marginalizados como nós. Por isso ando com eles,porque eles me aceitam como eu sou,me fazem sentir bem,me trazem confiança. Eles me fazem uma pessoa melhor Pedro.

— Sério?

—É claro. Ei..tenho uma idéia..porque você não começa a passar algum tempo conosco? Nós podemos nos ajudar,e assim você verá como os sonserinos verdadeiramente são.

—Isso não daria certo. Os garotos me matariam se soubessem que estou andando com vocês.

—Ora,eles não precisam saber, certo?

—Hum..certo.

—Sabe,ás vezes nós nos reunimos secretamente. Da próxima vez você gostaria de vir junto?

—Claro.

—Então está combinado. Amigos? — ela estendeu a mão para Pedro,como que para selar a cumplicidade entre os dois. Ele não hesitou sequer por instante

—Amigos! — e assim,mesmo sem saber, Pedro começou uma estrada sem volta para a destruição de seus amigos e claro,dele próprio.

A conversa com Dumbledore deixou Lily bastante curiosa. Ao sair de sua sala,foi direto para a biblioteca, na tentativa de descobrir algo mais sobre As Guardiãs. Na verdade não conseguiu muita coisa além do que o diretor havia lhe contado, decidiu então aproveitar para colocar a matéria das aulas em dia. Se surpreendeu ao ver que perdeu pouca coisa, assim como Madame Pomfrey lhe dissera na enfermaria ,conseguindo terminar tudo antes do entardecer. Foi para o salão comunal e ao chegar encontrou Sarah ,Tiago e Polly jogando snap explosivo.

—Ué só tem vocês aqui?

—Aham. A Trinity ta por aí com o Guilherme, Sirius e Remo ainda no campo de quadribol e o Pedro ta trancado no dormitório. Ele ta muito esquisito hoje...não que algum dia ele já esteve normal,mas hoje esta um pouco mais.

—Nossa Tiago,isso porque você é amigo dele

—Por isso mesmo. Amigo tem que ser sincero.

—Que seja. Eu vou subir,se eu não descansar um pouco não chego viva na hora do jantar.

—Eu vou com você Lily.— quando chegaram,Sarah se jogou na cama e Lily pegou sua toalha,se preparando para tomar banho.

—Então, onde passou a tarde?

—Na biblioteca. Pondo a matéria em dia

—Ah tah...mudando de assunto...e o Remo?

—O que tem ele?

—Ai Lily...aquilo que a gente conversou ...aquele dia de madrugada...

—Ahh..bem,eu estou fazendo o que você sugeriu. Acho que é como você disse,eu só tinha que me acostumar com a idéia. Agora já ta tudo ótimo.

—Poxa que bom.

—Pois é. Agora deixa eu tomar banho que daqui a pouco vão servir o jantar.

Poucos alunos se encontravam no salão principal. Na mesa da sonserina,todos aguardavam Kyara, pois ela havia lhes mandado uma mensagem dizendo ter grande novidades.

—Mas será que aquele protótipo de orca vai demorar?

—Calma Bella, ela já deve estar chegando

—Calma...calma..sinceramente Lucius...não sei como você concorda na iniciação dela...ela é tão...tão..inferior

—Nisso eu concordo plenamente. É obvio que ela não nasceu para servir ao nosso Lord.

—Então porque perder tempo com ela?

—Bella...não acredito que ainda não entendeu nosso real propósito aqui. Ela é uma griffinoria,portanto uma boa fonte de informações e muito útil em futuras infiltragens. Mas não passa disso. Um brinquedinho conveniente....e quando essa conveniência acabar..ela acaba junto.— e Snape concluiu com um sorriso no canto da boca

—O que vai acabar?— todos a olharam surpresos.

—O reinado griffinorio minha querida Kyara— incrível a capacidade de Lucius de se manter inabalável

—Então,o que você tem para nós?

—Ah, considerem isso como um verdadeiro presente para meu futuro Lord...o que vocês acham de um espião na griffinoria?

—Oras Kyara,você já está nos passando informações e...

—Não falo de mim Snape...falo de alguém acima de qualquer suspeita. Alguém confiável da parte deles...alguém como...Pedro Pettigrew.

—Você está falando sério?

—Claro Lucius. Será que isso garantiria minha entrada nos comensais?

—Eu lhe asseguro que não só garante sua entrada,como também um lugar de destaque.

—Ah,finalmente! Não vejo a hora de poder me vingar. Principalmente daquela Evans.

—Sabe...eu sempre tive curiosidade em relação ao motivo de sua obsessão com a sangue-ruim.

—E por enquanto continuará tendo, Snape — dando o assunto por encerrado começou a se servir,assim como os outros

—Falando no diabo......

Lily,Sarah,Tiago e Polly entraram no salão comunal procurando pelos amigos,que ao os verem começaram a acenar freneticamente par eles,indicando alguns lugares vagos.

—Argh....cara,vocês estão fedendo! Meu deus Almofadinhas,você ta o pior,deixa eu mudar de lugar...

—Ora Pontas,nós estávamos jogando até agora. Então era ou tomar banho ou jantar...e bem,nosso estomago roncando decidiu por nós.

—Ei,vocês me lembraram algo que eu sempre tive curiosidade em saber...qual o motivo desses apelidos?

—É mesmo Sarah...eu também sempre quis saber isso— os marotos se entreolharam sem saber o que fazer,quando Remo tomou as rédeas da situação.

—Bem,o meu é Aluado,porque....ah,vocês sabem porque. O do Tiago é Pontas pelo cabelo da pessoa...dispensa comentários neh? Sirius porque parece um almofadinha todo arrumadinho, e.....

—O Pedro é pela semelhança mesmo neh?

—Hahahaha...é.....é bem isso Polly

—Ei,vocês não deram falta por dois membros da turma não?— se não fosse por Lily ninguém teria nem percebido nada, na hora os seis lançaram olhares em volta ,procurando os ausentes.

—Ai eu não acredito! Como vocês são desligados! Gente,falta a Triny e o Pedro.

—Poxa não acredito! Esqueci o Pedro no dormitório!

—Só podia ser você ne Tiago!

—Nem vem Aluado,que você também não deu falta dele

—Ta,mas e a Triny?

—Hum...não sei se vocês perceberam,mas o Guilherme também não veio jantar....— Polly fez a insinuação de uma forma bastante cômica.

—Bem,isso responde onde ela deve estar.

Enquanto isso no dormitório masculino da griffinoria um garoto baixo e gordinho chorava sozinho,encolhido em sua cama,pensando consigo mesmo. _Eles me esqueceram de novo...é sempre assim,ninguém se importa comigo,ninguém lembra que eu estou aqui e preciso deles. Talvez a Kyara tenha razão. Quem sabe não é hora de fazer novas amizades......_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

N/A: E aí povo? Espero que estejam gostando da fic. Foi mal eu ter demorado pra postar esse capitulo,mas eu não tava conseguindo escrever,era só sentar na frente do pc e começar a digitar que me dava uma dor no ombro mto loka.

**Deby:** valeu por comentar,as Bicões eu tirei da minha vida sim, é o nome do meu grupinho e eu fiz as garotas exatamente como são minhas amigas na vida real. Infelizmente a Kyara também é cem por cento baseada em uma pessoa real. Mas felizmente esse ano ela vai mudar pra beeeeem longe...hehehe....obrigada por acompanhar a fic.

**Natalia Potter Wood:**brigadinha pelo coment, adoro I think about you

**Paulo: **vlw migo! continua lendo hein!

Até a próxima, bjos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Entre as estrelas

**Capítulo 08**

**Entre as estrelas**

Pois é diário querido,a escola anda um completo caos! Até as cobrinhas sonserinas que supostamente deveriam ser frias,calculistas e indiferentes perderam a compostura. O que acontece é que daqui a dois dias serão realizados os NIEM'S,e em seguida teremos as férias de Natal,ou seja,como se não bastasse a pressão dos preparativos natalinos e etc, ainda temos que nos preocupar com os testes,cujos resultados serão essenciais para a escolha de nossas carreiras.

Aqui na griffinoria a maioria quer ser auror : eu, Triny,Sá,Tiago,Sirius e Remo. A Polly quer ser medibruxa e o Pedrinho quer abrir uma loja de doces (típico). Agora a biblioteca fica sempre lotada e eu,Remo e Tiago sempre que possível estamos lá estudando.

Confesso que o Tiago me surpreendeu (sim,eu estou o chamando pelo primeiro nome e sim,novamente estou escrevendo sobre ele), eu sempre o vi como um garoto egoísta,imaturo e mimado,mas com os NIEM'S ele assumiu uma atitude incrivelmente responsável.

As vezes eu e ele ficamos sozinhos estudando no salão comunal ate altas horas da noite,e ele se revelou uma companhia muito agradável. Claro que isso gerou muita zoação por parte do Sirius ,que diz que o Tiago quer me tirar do Remo,mas o meu lobinho leva tudo na brincadeira mesmo,ele sabe que só tenho olhos para ele (ai que meloso,eu não escrevi isso).

Ontem nós passamos um grande susto,uma corvinal de tanto estudar acabou desmaiando na biblioteca e foi levada para a ala hospitalar, e depois a McGonagall veio dar um sermão na gente,sobre a importância de saber equilibrar nossas responsabilidades e tal. Eu não ouvi nem metade do que ela falou,porque a Sarinha começou a passar uns bilhetinhos que tiraram totalmente minha atenção.

Como se não bastasse tudo isso,a pobre individua aqui ainda tem que se apresentar para o ritual das guardiãs que também será no mesmo dia dos exames. Fala serio tudo isso é pressão demais ate para um ser humano mágico. Ninguém merece.

O pior é que estão todos apostando no Lucius Malfoy,porque ele e um puxa-saco descarado dos professores que todos pensam ser inteligente,então ta todo mundo achando que ele vai se sair melhor nos exames. E isso significa sonserina em alta,juntamente com a arrogância das cobrinhas que pertencem aquela casa.

Poxa, isso me deixa muito chateada,porque a griffinoria é uma casa tão legal, de gente tão unida,e nos sempre somos ofuscados pela sonserina. Seria ótimo se um de nos,qualquer um mesmo, ate a Kyara (hahahaha,isso é impossível) ficasse em primeiro lugar,assim pela primeira vez seriamos reconhecidos,e a McGonagall ficaria muita feliz,e ela é uma professora que se esforça pela com a gente...

Eu só consegui esse tempinho pra escrever aqui porque agora todos estão fazendo uma redação para poções que eu já tinha feito. E quando acabarem vamos começar uma revisão das matérias,então eu tenho que escrever aqui bem resumidamente pra dar tempo.

Ah como eu queria voltar ao primeiro ano,onde tudo era tão simples,lindo e o melhor: sem NIEM'S pra tirar o seu sagrado sono.

Pelo o que eu to vendo só faltam o Sirius e o Tiago pra terminar (o Pedro nem deu sinal de vida),o que me leva a um outro assunto. Pedro Pettigrew. Ele anda anormalmente estranho, parece que ele evita a nossa companhia,e de uma hora pra outra aparece querendo saber os mínimos detalhes da turma,sem contar que eu já o vi por ai com a Kyara (o que na minha opinião foi no mínimo bizarro).

Eu ate tentei dar uns toques nele,mas ele nem quis saber. Como comecei a suspeitar que ele estava gostando da Kyara,resolvi ficar calada sobre o assunto. Quem sabe se eles conseguirem se acertar o Pedrinho não da um jeito na Kyara.

Parece que todos terminaram então já vou indo.

—Ah finalmente! Redação já uma coisa horrível de se fazer,redação de poções então,nem se fala.

—Nem pense que agora é descanso viu Sirius,nós temos que começar a revisão

—Ah Remo por Merlim,da uma folga neh!

—Ah gente calma que são só mais dois dias e acabou.

—Esse é o espírito Polly!

—Então vamo logo que quanto mais cedo a gente começar,mais cedo a gente acaba.

A biblioteca estava caótica, Madame Pince se encontrava a beira de um ataque de nervos,assim como alguns alunos. Porem no fundo encontrava-se uma mesa parcialmente escondida por algumas estantes,nela se reuniam os sonserinos e dois griffinorios desertores.

—Olhe só para eles,tão amedrontados com os exames,parecendo ratinhos acuados.

—Eles são tolos Bella. Enquanto estamos aqui relaxando eles se matam decorando poções e datas históricas. Esse é um dos privilégios de servir ao Lord das Trevas,você fica livre dessas preocupações superficiais.

—Mas Lucius,isso é importante para nossas carreiras. Eu acho que devíamos estar estudando.

—Não seja estraga-prazeres Pedro!

—Isso Kyara. Acho que você não deve se preocupar Pedro,porque o meu Lord não se importa com notas e testes escolares idiotas. Para ele o que conta em seus comensais são a dedicação e a crueldade em suas ações.

—Por falar nisso eu não agüento mais esperar. Quando eu vou ser iniciado?

—Você ainda deve cumprir uma tarefa para ser aceito Pedro.

—Porque hein? Fala que eu faço logo

—Tenha calma. Todos passamos por isso. No entanto sinto que você ainda não esta preparado para se juntar a nós. Você ainda passa muito tempo com aqueles griffinorios Pedro. Eu sugiro que você passe as férias natalinas conosco. Em uma espécie de treinamento intensivo para se tornar um comensal.

—Você sabe que as suas companhias dizem muito a seu respeito não é Pedro?— incrível como Snape fazia tudo parecer sarcástico.

—Mas eu ia passar o Natal com os Marotos...

—Viu só? É hora de livrar-se deles Rabicho

—Eu...eu..eu vou pensar...mas,voltando aos NIEM'S...eu pensei que você estaria estudando também,sabe,pra garantir o nome da Sonserina.

—Ora,mas é claro que vou garantir a reputação sonserina. Mas eu tenho meus próprios artifícios.

—Não me diga que você arrumou uma maneira de colar Lucius.

—Não Severo. Digamos apenas que ate nisso meu Lord me ajudar

—Você vai usar mágica das trevas para se sair bem nos exames?—Bellatriz não sabia se ficava admirada ou assustada

—Hum...é você quem esta dizendo isso Bella.....— e Lucius saiu sem dar maiores explicações,deixando todos curiosos

—Eu não acho que isso seja justo. Eu também sou totalmente fiel ao Lord das Trevas e também quero me dar bem nos exames.

—E desde quando nós nos preocupamos com justiça Kyara,sua tola!

—Ao invés de reclamar,tente estudar um pouco pra variar.— e dessa vez foi Snape quem saiu, seguido pelo restante dos sonserinos, sobrando apenas Kyara e Pedro na mesa.

—Poxa eu realmente queria passar o Natal com os Marotos....—Pedro tinha um olhar sinceramente triste

—Isso não é hora para melancolia. E não sei porque você se importa tanto. Está vendo eles ali naquela mesa?— ela apontou para a mesa onde Marotos e Bicões estudavam juntos,aparentemente se divertindo muito — olhe como estão felizes. Felizes sozinhos. Ninguém se lembrou de você não é Pedro? Ninguém deu a sua falta. Então pare de se preocupar com quem não merece.

Na mesa griffinoria o assunto já havia se desviado totalmente dos exames:

—Kra eu achei ótimo o baile ser depois das férias.

—Concordo Sá,assim da tempo de sobra pra arrumar um vestido...

—Ai,a gente devia sair pra procurar juntas..

—Isso,a gente também vai precisar de uns sapatos novos neh

—E uns acessórios

—Eu acho que a Polly ficaria ótima de dourado

—Sabe o que eu estava pensando em fazer no cabelo?

—Estou em duvida em relação as minhas unhas......

A conversa sobre os preparativos para o baile já vinha se arrastando há um bom tempo,e pelo modo que as garotas conversavam ainda iria render muito....enquanto isso os três marotos estavam largados nas cadeiras, mão no queixo apoiada na mesa,em posições idênticas. Até bocejos de tédio idênticos. Sirius olhava pela quinta vez no relógio....

—Então Remo,porque foi mesmo que você teve a maravilhosa idéia de mencionar esse maldito baile?

—Uáááá (bocejo)....sabe que eu nem me lembro?

—Cento e trinta e três hipogrifos....cento e trinta e quatro hipogrifos....

—Tiago?

—Hã? Que? Ah,foi mal, era só pra passar o tempo

—Psiu! Acho que elas pararam...— quando olharam as quatro estavam encarando eles

—E então meninos, o que vocês acham?— Lily perguntou com uma imensa expectativa, os três apenas se entreolharam,sem a mínima idéia do que fazer. Então Remo assumiu a situação

—Ah...é claro Lily....nos concordamos plenamente com vocês— e os três balançaram a cabeça positivamente e deram seus melhores sorrisos,como que para enfatizar a aprovação de Remo. As garotas deram sorrisinhos cúmplices e Trinity começou a se levantar

—Então ta,eu to indo achar o Snape então.

—O QUE????????

—Ih que isso meninos.... a gente perguntou se tudo bem nos fossemos as quatro com o Snape no baile e vocês concordaram. Pobres Marotos,já estavam sentindo os primeiros sintomas de enfarte quando as meninas explodiram em risadas.

—Que .....tipo....de brincadeira ....é essa ?— Sirius estava sem palavras,falava pausadamente recuperando o ar.

—Hahaha....calma meninos... isso foi só um pouco do humor bicão. É que nós percebemos que vocês não estavam prestando atenção na gente.

—Sério Polly? Ficou tão na cara assim?

—Fala serio...vocês tavam quase babando.

—Er....foi mal meninas...

—Ah de boa...

—É mas agora já ta tarde,então.....bora dormir cambada!!!!

—Ai.....o Sirius só não agita mais por falta de oportunidade...

Os sete seguiram para os dormitórios ,onde dormiram tranqüilamente. Após essa noite o tempo se resumiu a aulas,revisões,grupos de estudo,pesquisas,anotações,leituras,cálculos....mesmo na hora das refeições era possível ver alunos em meio a livros e pergaminhos.

Quanto mais a hora se aproximava,mais tensos todos ficavam. Era como se aqueles últimos momentos restantes pudessem lhes trazer o conhecimento que tanto precisavam. Os alunos menores também estavam tensos,pensando em quando chegasse a hora deles realizarem os exames.

Na noite que antecedeu os NIEM'S os alunos fizeram uma espécie de maratona na torre griffinoria. Eles haviam planejado passar a noite em claro,porem a professora McGonagall interferiu e obrigou todos a tomarem uma poção para dormir. Os NIEM'S seriam realizados em apenas uma semana,ao contrario dos NOM'S,pois se tratavam apenas das matérias especificas para cada profissão, e na noite do primeiro dia seria a iniciação de Lily,juntamente às outras três garotas escolhidas.Lily constantemente se perdia em pensamentos sobre elas. Como elas seriam, de onde viriam....realmente seria algo interessantíssimo.

Finalmente o grande dia havia chegado. Todos os setimanistas haviam acordado cedo,e evitavam o máximo possível contato uns com os outros,como se estivessem se preparando mentalmente,submersos em seus próprios pensamentos. Todos pareciam bombas-relógio humanas,prestes a explodir sem o menor aviso.

De manhã fariam testes teóricos e a tarde testes práticos. As portas do salão principal se abriram ,cedendo espaço para um grupo de jovens que mais parecia estar se encaminhando para a forca do que para os NIEM'S. O exame durou a manhã inteira e quando as portas se abriram novamente ,para a saída dos alunos,todos pareciam cansados e ao mesmo tempo aliviados.

—Sinceramente,foi mais fácil do que eu pensei.

—Também achei. No começo eu não consegui nem segurar a pena direito,mas quando comecei a ler as perguntas eu fui me acalmando.— Lily comentou. Ela estava abraçada á Remo, agora todos estavam nos jardins descansando.

—Agora a gente já percebeu que na verdade o exame não é um dragão de sete cabeças como a gente pensava

—E Polly,e isso é bom porque agora na parte pratica a gente já vai tar relaxado.

—Gente cadê o Rabicho hein?

—Eu vi ele saindo do exame com a Kyara

—Mas o que será que deu nele pra ficar andando com ela hein? Ta vendo Tiago,eu falei que a gente devia ter dado uns toques nele

—Eh Sirius,mas não adianta nada se a pessoa não quer ouvir.

—Bom,não vamos estressar com isso também neh gente? Agora nos devemos nos concentrar totalmente nos exames.

—Concordo ,e eu estou morrendo de fome,então bora pro castelo agora.

Na hora do almoço o salão principal havia voltado a sua organização normal, e depois da refeição,os alunos se dividiram indo para diferentes salas,de acordo com as matérias, para realizar os testes práticos,portanto Polly se separou dos amigos. Os exames vespertinos correram normalmente e duraram ate a noite. Lily acabou primeiro e foi para o dormitório tomar banho e se arrumar,pois logo deveria se apresentar na sala de Dumbledore que a encaminharia para o ritual.

Como sempre ela demorou um longo tempo debaixo do chuveiro,e ficou feliz ao não encontrar nenhum de seus amigos durante o caminho ate chegar á sala do diretor,pois assim evitava qualquer pergunta por parte deles. Dumbledore a estava esperando com um grande sorriso no rosto.

—Como sempre pontual Lílian. Gosto muito disso,apesar de normalmente estar sempre atrasado.— essa era uma das coisas que a fazia adorar o diretor,ele era um emaranhado de contradições ambulantes, o que lhe conferia grande jovialidade. Ela sorriu satisfeita para Dumbledore.

—Professor,como nós chegaremos a.....espera....onde é que nos vamos?

—Infelizmente não posso lhe falar. O local do ritual é extremamente secreto. Ate mesmo para as guardiãs. Nós usaremos uma chave de portal para chegar ate lá. Você está nervosa Lílian?

—Na verdade não professor. Acho que os NIEM'S consumiram todo o nervosismo que eu tinha. Estou apenas....hum....curiosa.

—Muito bom...muito bom...acho que podemos ir então certo? Dê-me sua mão.— então veio a sensação de estar sendo puxado,o chão sumindo a seus pés. Lily fechou fortemente os olhos e quando voltou a abri-los estava em um grande salão ,com paredes altas de pedra negra,o teto era como o do salão principal de Hogwarts, encantado para refletir o céu, que nesse momento estava limpo,com muitas estrelas e no centro ostentava a aurora boreal.

Ela olhou para Dumbledore,que agora trajava uma roupa dourada e uma capa com capuz da mesma cor. Voltando a atenção para si mesma,viu que suas roupas também haviam magicamente mudado. Agora ela estava descalça,e usava uma longa túnica branca,que a lembrava das roupas do povo romano. Sua roupa era idêntica a de três outras garotas na sala. Cada uma tinha a seu lado um adulto,com vestes idênticas a de Dumbledore.

—Aquelas são as outras guardiãs Lily. Sinto muito mas você não poderá falar com elas,elas são de outros paises,não entendem nossa língua.— as três acenaram e deram sorrisos empolgados,que foram retribuídos por Lily.

—O que eu devo fazer professor?

—Nada. Apenas ficar parada de mãos dadas a elas. O restante é por nossa conta.

As outras garotas pareciam muito simpáticas para Lily. A primeira se chamava Lavinsk, da Rússia; era uma garota alta e magra,muito pálida, tinha longos cabelo loiros e olhos azuis cintilantes. Era a guardiã da água,e estava acompanhada por uma velha bruxa. A guardiã da terra era Nigella, da África ,ela tinha a pele negra e olhos castanhos,tão doces quanto seu rosto. Seu cabelo era bastante crespo e escuro,e estava com outro bruxo de expressão atenta. Por ultimo a guardiã do ar. Ela se chamava Constanza,era do México; tinha pele queimada de sol ,olhos negros e cabelos castanhos, estava com uma bruxa jovem e sorridente.

Dumbledore se dirigiu aos acompanhantes das guardiãs,em suas línguas,e começaram a se posicionar. No centro do salão havia uma espécie de palco arredondado,também feito da pedra preta; ele era simples,e não havia nada em cima. Dumbledore e os outros bruxos se posicionaram em cima dele,cada um em uma extremidade, e fizeram sinal para que as guardiãs subissem.

Quando pisaram no primeiro degrau que levava para cima do círculo de pedra,primeiro o degrau em que pisaram,depois os seguintes,passando para o circulo e depois todo o salão começou a brilhar,a emanar uma forte luz branca. E quando as quatro pararam em seus lugares,cada uma na frente do bruxo que a acompanhava, a luz se dissipou e deu lugares a pontos brilhantes,que ficavam cada vez mais fortes, espalhados por toda extensão do salão . as quatro observaram abismadas os pontos formarem uma perfeita reprodução do espaço,com cometas e planetas,se unindo a imagem do teto e dando a impressão de estarem todos parados,flutuando no meio da via láctea. Era a coisa mais maravilhosa que Lílian já vira em toda sua vida.

—Isso é mágica garotas. O mais puro tipo de mágica,resultado do encontro das quatro guardiãs.— Dumbledore explicou também admirando as constelações a seu redor.

—As guardiãs dos quatro elementos que deram origem a tudo em nossa volta.— completou a bruxa que acompanhava Constanza. Agora por meio da mágica,todos falavam a mesma língua.— Dêem as mãos— e as quatro deram as mãos fortemente,como se fosse grandes amigas,e sorriram uma para a outra.

Os quatro bruxos,que na verdade eram os tutores de cada guardiã começaram a recitar palavras em latim,incompreensíveis para as quatro, aumentando a cada palavra a intensidade do feitiço. Uma fraca luz,que mais parecia uma relutante fumaça começou a se formar em volta das garotas e foi se expandindo, a medida que assumia cor.

No mesmo instante Lily soube do que se tratava: eram suas auras se manifestando, ela podia sentir, assim como sentia uma força percorrer as quatro de mãos dadas,como uma corrente elétrica se propagando. A aura de Lily era vermelha, a de Lavinsk azul, a de Nigella verde e a de Constanza amarela. Suas túnicas que eram brancas assumiram a cor de suas auras, tudo correspondendo ao elemento que guardavam.

Lily já teve essa mesma sensação energética antes,quando terminara os colares junto a suas amigas,porém agora era uma energia maior,mais poderosa, e ao invés de se sentir enfraquecer,foi como se ficasse mais forte a cada momento. Ela olhou para as companheiras,suas faces estavam calmas,porém admiradas. Dumbledore e os outros tutores foram diminuindo a intensidade das palavras,ate finalmente pararem. As garotas soltaram as mãos e Lily se dirigiu a seu tutor.

—Como se sente Lily?— ele tinha um sincero sorriso nos lábios,umas mistura de satisfação e orgulho,que fez Lily elevar ainda mais seu estado de espírito

—Eu...eu...é como se eu estivesse ligada em potencia máxima...é algo totalmente novo para mim— a ruiva transbordava felicidade,e mal conseguia escolher as palavras adequadas para falar

—Sim e você parece muito feliz. Agora sua aura esta ativa,aberta para a magia dos elementos. Em breve seus poderes virão ate você. Gostaria de se despedir de suas companheiras antes de irmos?— ela respondeu com um aceno e correu ate onde estavam as garotas.

—Então,acho que deu tudo certo não é?— Nigella começou o assunto, todas se encontravam no mesmo estado de Lílian.

—Sim,felizmente.—Lavinsk parecia ser um pouco tímida

—Eu já estou indo,vim me despedir de vocês.— Lily olhava de uma para a oura

—Eu também já vou...acho que...bem...ate a próxima então....— começou Constanza

—Espero que a gente se veja em breve — Nigella comentou animadamente com uma enorme sorriso,e todas elas deram um grande abraço em grupo, e pudera sentir novamente uma forte energia as abraçando.

—Cuidem-se.— Lily acenou e foi se juntar a Dumbledore

—Parece que vocês se deram bem.

—Sim,professor,elas são muito simpáticas

—Então acho que já podemos retornar.

—Sim,professor.

Dumbledore tirou de seu bolso a chave de portal e em questão de segundos Lily estava novamente no escritório do diretor,e trajava sua vestes escolares novamente. Ela se despediu dele e foi para o salão comunal,onde todos estavam reunidos em volta da lareira.

—Ué,pensei que ia chegar aqui e encontrar vocês estudando.

—Ah não...já passamos dessa fase— Tiago ironizou

—E onde foi que você se meteu hein?— Remo se sentou ao lado dela

—Ah....é que...eu estava me sentindo mal e fui ate a ala hospitalar.—Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha meio suspeito:

—Estranho. Eu estive lá faz pouco tempo e não me lembro de ter te visto — todos a olharam curiosos

—Bem....er...acontece que eu....hum..eu estive lá,só que foi mais cedo. Ai depois eu fui dar uma volta por ai sabe...arejar a cabeça...

—Hum. Essa volta devia estar muito interessante porque você perdeu o jantar.

—O que? Mas que horas são Remo?

—Tarde o suficiente.

—Poxa eu nem percebi.

—Mas não se preocupe,mais cedo eu e a Polly pegamos umas coisinhas pra você na cozinha.

—Ah valeu Sarinha.

—Gente o papo ta bom mas eu vou dormir porque hoje foi esgotante. Boa noite pra vocês— e Triny foi para o dormitório. Logo todos se despediram e no salão comunal só sobraram Remo e Lílian

—Enfim sós. — ele disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto,puxando Lily para sentar no seu colo.

—Você anda meio abusadinho hein?

—Algum problema nisso?— ele perguntou divertido

—Hei,quem sou eu pra reclamar....— ela jogou os braços por cima do ombro de Remo lhe dando um longo beijo.

E assim permaneceram o restante da noite,conversando aos beijos, com Lily no colo de Remo,enquanto ele brincava distraidamente com seu cabelo. Uma estranha paz pairava sobre a griffinoria naquela noite,eles tinham consciência disso e queriam aproveitar ao máximo esses momentos. Somente quando Remo começou a lutar contra os próprios olhos que insistiam em se fechar (agora com Lily sentada e Remo deitado,com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo) eles se despediram e subiram para os respectivos quartos. Porem Lily não estava com sono,tinha muita energia ainda e resolveu utilizá-la de maneira produtiva. Pegou suas anotações e foi fazer uma ultima revisão para os testes de amanha. Somente depois de um longo tempo ela consegui dormir. Em paz. Feliz.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: acho que esse capitulo demorou um pouco mais que os outros ,foi mal gente,mas meu pc andou dando uns probleminhas ai,graças ao meu irmãozinho (sem comentários)! Eu não resisti e acabei colocando um baile na fic,afinal toda fic dos Marotos que se preze tem que ter um baile onde todos ficam lindos e maravilhosos e o Tiago quase inunda o castelo de tanto babar ao ver a Lily. Sem contar que hoje eu tomei uma decisão : vou matar um dos personagens (OOOOOHHHHH) ,pode ser uma bicão ,assim como pode ser um Maroto,afinal eu não estou seguindo os livros da tia J.K ,então posso matar qualquer um mesmo. Alguém ai adivinha quem é? Façam suas apostas....hehehe...bem,o próximo capitulo pode demorar um pouco ,pois eu estou mudando de cidade e devo ficar um tempinho sem pc,mas enquanto isso eu vou adiantando uns capítulos,pra assim que achar a lan house mais proxima postar. Meus agradecimentos especiais á deby que ta acompanhando a fic.Que bom que voce curte w.i.t.c.h ,eu adoro elas!A proposito eu tenho 17 anos e você? Você nao tem noçao de como fico feliz com seus comentarios! Bem gente por hoje é só. t**

**OBS: vocês perceberam que eu sou péssima com títulos neh??**


End file.
